The Power of Family
by ruca518
Summary: Amelia, a 956 year old vampire comes to New Orleans. Is she a threat? Is she an ally? Klaus doesn't know, but he is sure he can handle anything she throws his way. Until he realizes, she has something he wants, the love of an unexpected visitor from Mystic Falls, and a secret that will change everything. Klaroline story, my take on how Caroline can crossover to the Originals
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. This is my first attempt at fan fiction, please let me know what you think, Chapter 2 is currently in the works**

chapter 1

Diego rushed into the compound, he had to find Marcel, had to tell him what was happening before Klaus found out. He was not thrilled with the recent change in leadership, but his former king had asked him to follow his lead, and he would follow his beloved once king to the very end. Why was this happening now? The worst timing possible, Marcel was already surrounded by enemies on three sides, Klaus, the witches, and the council.

As he skid to a halt in the courtyard, he came upon Klaus and Marcel, drinks in hand sharing a laugh, the room filled with the falsehood of their friendship, each trying to fix something Diego was pretty sure was broken beyond repair.

"Diego my man what's got you in such a rush" Marcel laughed

There was no point in trying to keep it a secret now, if he asked Marcel to talk privately, Klaus would know something was up. That would all together start a new circle of lies and deceit, ending in another bloody confrontation, and he had just buried so many of his friends less than two weeks ago.

"The lights in Amelia's house are on" Diego let the words roll off he's tongue, and settle into Marcel's mind.

Shit shit shit...Marcel thought to himself. What hell was Amelia doing back in town? He had way to much shit on his plate to deal with that crazy bitch, he took a mental inventory of everything he had done in the last few weeks, everyone he had killed, there wasn't that many really, a few witches, oh and then there was that business with the council. Could one of council members been part of Amelia's precious "family"? Great, the last time someone killed one of Amelia's "family" the destruction she brought down upon the city made Hurricane Katrina look like thunder storm.

"Umm...Marcel who is this Amelia person and why does Diego look like he's about to wet himself over her arrival" Klaus questioned in a bored but intrigued tone over what clearly these two vampire conceived to be a threat.

All Klaus got back was a wall of silence, as Marcel was still running down his mental checklist.

"Marcellus" Klaus said in a harsh tone he did not like to be kept waiting, or feel like he was on the outside looking in on something. "Who the bloody hell is this women?"

That succeeded in be bringing Marcel out of the game oh shit he was playing in his mind and back to the moment.

"She's...um well kind of hard to find the right the words to describe her" Marcel finally answered.

Diego interrupted" Why don't we go with lunatic, psycho, umm what about the devil or any other colorful word for evil bitch from hell"

"Diego shut up" Marcel said putting his head in this hands.

"Oh no Marcel let him continue she's sounding more and more interesting by the moment" Klaus smiled.

Taking in none of the sense of doom the two were trying to convey. He was after all the hybrid, an original and the most powerful supernatural creature on the planet, he had nothing to fear from anyone. What could this woman possibly do to him? And if she was truly that terrifying why had he never heard of her before?

"Diego why don't you go grab a drink or something you really do look like you're about piss your pants man. Don't worry your king will deal with the Amelia issue" Marcel reassured his friend.

Diego left without saying another word contemplating if Marcel meant himself or Klaus when he said king.

Marcel turned to Klaus "we need to talk friend... this Amelia stuff is a big deal all the guys get nervous when she comes to town. I know she probably can't hurt you."

"Probably" Klaus raised an eye brow

"Man let me finish, this is serious shit...she probably can't hurt you but she can sure as hell hurt your people. Remember last time I tried to warn you, all that shit with the council went down, I am asking to listen to me."

Those words succeeded in wiping Klaus's smug smile from his face, and replacing it with seriousness.

"Speak" a command not an invitation

"Amelia is the oldest vampire I know besides your family, we are taking 956 years old and powerful, regal, beautiful, old fashioned, and brutal. In fact the more I think about it more I think you two might actually get along, that is of course if she's not pissed and looking to kill us already.

"And pray tell why would she be after us, and why wasn't I told of her existence before this" Klaus wondered.

Returning to the wet bar and pouring himself and Marcel another scotch. Marcel took the drink from his king and downed it and when to grab another.

"She comes and goes from town sometimes it's nothing sometimes...well sometimes it's something. She showed up about 90 years ago, looking for two vampires who had killed a girl and left her body hanging from a building in the quarter, the more us that tried to hide them or stop her the more us that died, we were still weakened from Mikael' s attack, eventually we had to hand them over. The first one she hung by his intestines from the same building where the girl was found, she stayed listened to him plead for hours and watched until the sunrise fried him. The second one she took her time with tying him to a chair in front of a window, she spent the better part of a week opening and closing the curtains to the sunlight, only after the guys was a half burnt pathetic pleading mess did she rip out his heart. She showed up again in the 40's stayed for about a week, invited me to dinner and left again. She shows up about once every ten years or so, invites me to dinner and leaves. In 72' she invited me to dinner, only this time instead of a pleasant meal, I was told I had 24 hours to hand one of inner circle over or face her wrath all over again. My friend had killed the deputy mayor, who by chance happened to Amelia's nephew, with way to greats in there to count. Anyway I said "no" figuring we were at full strength and there was no way I was just going to hand someone over again. Long story short she destroyed my nightwalkers all of them, and took out half my inner circle before she got the one she was after. That's when the no feeding on the locals rule got put into place. Let me make this really simple last time she was here was three years ago and she never shows up that close together unless there's a problem, and considering that we just slaughtered the whole human council I am betting she's pissed" Marcel finished.

"Waiting your telling me that one vampire took down most of your army, and you couldn't stop her, I thought I taught you better than that" sighed Klaus, grab a fourth round of drinks.

"What does she care about a council of humans anyway?"

"That's the thing man I staked her right in the heart, she just laughed at me and kept on comin', and it not the council she cares about its her precious family, those humans related to her. I would bet at least one of those council members was a great great something or other to her. Which basically means she will be out for blood and won't stop until she gets it. Wait now that I think about maybe you can answer why she could survive a staking twice. It can't just her age, is it possible for there to be another original out there?

"Absolutely not" Klaus scuffed "My family is the first and only, there is no chance."

His voice turning to anger. "There was no way and if there was I would sure as hell have known about it."

"Alright man, I just telling you what happened" said Marcel putting his hands up in defeat, hoping to quell Klaus's anger, it was just as bad as Amelia's. He laughed inwardly man wouldn't that be a battle to see.

"Anyway like I said she is old fashion, anytime now we will receive an invitation to dinner" Marcel had barely finished his sentence when Diego came back into the courtyard.

"Yo Amelia's minion is here"

"Well well let's go then" Klaus smiled getting up to see this minion

In the door stood an older grey haired gentleman, dressed in a tuxedo no less.

"Hey Alfred this is Klaus Mikaelson" Marcel said in his usual charming tone no need to give away the fact that not an hour ago he was freaking out.

Alfred bowed towards both gentlemen though slightly more deeply to the new king

"Mr. Mikealson, sire my Madame requested I bring you this invitation" handing over beautiful invitation.

Opening the elegant formal invitation Klaus read that Amelia requested the honor of his presence in her home, as well as whomever he wishes to accompany him at 6:30 the following evening.

" Sire my Madame requests the numbers of guest at your earliest convenience of course and to insure both date and time are acceptable to you, she understands you are a busy man and her request in abrupt" in a respectful formal tone, Alfred once bowed to the king.

"Tell your Madame I am able accommodate her request, and look forward to sharing the evening with her, I shall be bring two guest with me" replied Klaus in his most well-mannered tone. This going to be fun he chuckled to himself he had taken on an enemy with this kind of classic in centuries, he always love a well matched chess games.

"Very good sire" Alfred turned to leave and Klaus turned to Marcel.

"Get Elijah, fill him in, and meet me in the study we need to go over everything, if your right war may very well be upon us after tomorrow"

Marcel moved swiftly in the direction of Elijah's room, while ascend the stair towards the study, Klaus began to ponder. Who was this woman? How could she survive a staking? Obviously she was well mannered, regal as Marcel had put it, she couldn't be an original. Was it some sort of spell? She couldn't hurt him but if she was half as destructive as Marcel said she would destroy the kingdom Klaus had just reclaimed and that made her enemy number one.

Klaus, Elijah and Marcel spend the better part of the evening discussing Amelia. Marcel told the brothers the details of Amelia's attacks, how she had being staked twice by him alone, plus others. How she had mindless raged through the city hell bent on her justice.

"She sounds like you brother " laughed Elijah at one point

"Actually brother all her rages seem to about someone hurting her family she sounds more like you." Klaus retorted.

"That maybe very well be, but we truly don't know what her intentions are yet, and from everything Marcellus tells us we have many questions for her I suggest we do not draw first blood here"

"Well look we finally agree on something, if she as well breed as her manners suggest she would not invite us into her home to do us harm, that would go against the basic rules of etiquette." agreed Klaus a smile spreading across his lips

"Trust me" Marcel chimed "She would never strike at us while calling us guests it's after we are no longer guest we need to worry about."

_6:30 the next day_

Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel arrived at a beautiful house, in true New Orleans fashion it was Greek in style with gorgeous columns in front and a speculator wrap around porch. Marcel banged on the door with the old fashioned knocker and an instant later Alfred opened the door.

"Sires please come in, maybe I take your coats" bowing to the men

They hand their coats over the older gentlemen and processed in the grand foyer

.

"This way sires the lady of the house waits you most enthusiastically"

Alfred lead them into the parlor, there stood a petite women, a smile spread across her face as the men entered, she was lovely both Mikaelson brothers thought to themselves, Marcel said she was beautiful but they had not been expecting this. An angelic face surrounded by thick wavy auburn red hair, and stunning green eyes, the kind of green that Klaus had only ever seen in one other person.

Amelia stepped forward to greet them extending her hand toward Klaus, as she curtsied; Klaus bowed back accepting her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckle. She introduced herself the same way to both Elijah and Marcel.

"I am Amelia, welcome to my home you are my most honored guests, I have waiting a long time to meet the Mikaelson family."

"Thank you my lady" Elijah and Klaus said together

"Please let us sit Alfred will be out momentarily with refreshments and dinner shall be promptly served at 7."

The quartet moved into a lavish parlor filled antique furniture, Amelia choose an armchair closest to the doorway while the three gentlemen sat across from her, Klaus taking the couch in the center while Marcel moved to the arm chair on by his left and Elijah the one to his right. Alfred arrived with a drink cart giving the three gentlemen the scotch they requested and a glass of champagne for the lady of the house.

"As I understand it there was been in change in leadership since my last stay in this fair city, is true that our young Marcellus has ceased control of the quarter?"

"Yes ma'am" Marcel replied feeling like a five year at the adults table, he could barely contain his disgust at being like treated as though he had not earned his place as king of the quarter.

"Very well then a toast to the new king Nicklaus Mikaelson, long many you reign" Amelia lifted her glass.

The men joining her, Klaus smiled Marcel hid a scowl and Elijah watched Amelia with an intensity Klaus had not seen from his brother since Tatia. It was clear his brother was becoming quickly in thwarted by this woman, although it was easy to see why her sparkling green eyes captured his attention in the way only other persons had. But now was not time for her to creep into his thoughts from the recesses of his mind, he could not afford the distraction, not with this women and the threat she could pose to his newly regained kingdom. Coming back to the moment at hand Klaus spoke

"Thank you for your kind words Amelia"

"You are most welcome, May I call you Klaus?"

"Why of course my lady" Klaus laughed this women was most definitely regal, perhaps maybe even a queen in her lifetime. What an excellent chess game this will make Klaus thought.

Elijah interrupted the moment of silence

"My lady how have we not met your acquaintance before now"

"I believe we were never in the same place at the same time my dear Elijah" Amelia responded almost shrugging way the question.

Well there was no like the present to ask the question Klaus need to the answer too, if this women was really a threat he could just rip her heart out now and be done with her.

"My lady what bring you back to my beautiful city?" Klaus

"Well of course I wanted to meet our new king" Amelia smiled brightly the light in the room seeming to bounce in her eyes, however in the next instant the smile faded from her lips and her eyes seemed to become made of steel as she finished " and I had some family matters to attend to"

"Oh shit this was it" Marcel thought to himself, he turned to Klaus so that he might see the momentary panic in his eyes. He told Klaus this would happen, next would be the ultimatum and then all hell breaking loose.

Klaus smiled so she had come for war, this was exciting, and unlike his well-mannered host he had no problem ripping her heart from her chest right here in her parlor. After all he didn't get the reputation for being the Big Bad without breaking a few rules of decorum, the honor game was Elijah' s thing not his.

Elijah sat silently going over the situation at hand if this women threatened his brother Klaus would kill her right here right now everyone knew that, how could this women not, she was playing right to his hands. No matter how beautiful Elijah thought she was, there was no way he could save her from the grave mistake she was about to make.

Each lost in thought they almost missed the sound of high heels descending from the grand marble staircase in the center of the house, pulled from their thoughts by the sound of Amelia's voice

"Ahh prefect timing my dears so glad you could join us"

Klaus and Marcel stared in open shock at the arrival of two faces they thought they would never see again, at two faces that should not be here.

"Gentlemen may I present my niece and nephew Caroline and Thierry Forbes."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline stood there in a standard little black dress, the kind of dress that made the wearer look stunning without saying they were trying to impress someone, then again Caroline always looked stunning. Thierry however was dressed in an Armani suit that said "look at me now" and he wore the smug smile to match. The pair entered the parlor, Caroline stepped forward first a half smile on her lips

"Klaus, Elijah" with a nod stepping in front of Marcel Caroline extended her hand

"Hello I am Caroline I don't believe we have met"

"No I don't believe we have I am Marcel" giving Caroline his standard award winning smile.

Caroline stepped back moving to the right side of her aunt's chair,

"Klaus, Elijah Marcel" Thierry said with a curt nod moving directly to his aunt's left.

"Hello love" Klaus smiled while staring into Caroline's green eyes, inside he was mental reeling.

Of course that's where he recognized Amelia's eyes from they were a match set to Caroline's. Why had she never mentioned her vampire aunt before? Not that he had asked he just assumed all of her family was in Mystic Falls. God to hear her voice again was amazing, in his quest for power he had not realized how much he missed her, but now that she was standing here in front of him it all came flooding to the surface.

"Lovely to see you both again" Elijah replied in awe of how in one sentence Amelia had moved for certain death to certain protection.

She was truly amazing, and Elijah could feel himself falling just a little bit in love with her. From the look on Klaus's face it was clear that Amelia could have led an entire brass band in here, and his brother wouldn't have notice anything but Caroline. Brilliant women!

"Thierry um" Marcel stopped mid-sentence after all what could he say to the man he left to rot in his "garden." Amelia was most definitely out for blood. How could Thierry not tell him she was his aunt? Who was this Caroline person, and why was Klaus tripping all over himself in front of her. Klaus never got flustered especially over a girl.

Alfred broke up the awkward moment, arriving to announce dinner was ready to be served.

"Shall we" Amelia rose from her seat, flanked on both sides by her niece and nephew.

Entering a grand dining room everyone took a seat, before the meal could be served Caroline broke the silence

"I don't mean to be rude when I ask this" looking straight at Thierry "but do I know you?"

Thierry let out a genuine heart felt laugh " I am surprised you remember, the last time I was in Mystic Falls you had to have been 4 maybe 5 years old, you use to call me uncle T because you couldn't pronounce Thierry."

The confused look on Caroline's face prompted Amelia to add

"Thierry is in fact your grand uncle"

Caroline gasped covering her mouth with her hands "Wait your grandpa's big brother, the one that died in 1945, I mean obviously you're not dead, but there's a grave stone for you in Mystic Falls and everything. Do my mom and dad know? Of course they know I remember you, why didn't you come back more or did the whole town council thing stop, oh my gosh I can't believe your here" Caroline questions turned more into a ranting assault

"Breathe love" Klaus softly reminded her.

"Oh ya" Caroline took a deep breath "Sorry"

Klaus and Thierry laughed together finally breaking the mounting tension in the room.

"Yes your parents are aware of my existence, and I kept away not only because of the council but because I had a life here, with people who could accept me as I am now, unlike our family in Mystic Falls. I returned several times over the years but I always kept to the shadows so no one would see me, but eventually I stopped going back it was too hard to live in the shadows, especially when I could live in the daylight here." Thierry lets the words settle in.

"You know I always thought I was the first vampire in our family, that I was our family's big bad secret, it's really nice to know I am not" Caroline smiled the sparkle returning to her eyes that Klaus loved so much.

"Trust me love you're not alone" Klaus was trying to be comforting something completely out of character for him.

Caroline smiled again she was actually surprised to find that she wanted his comfort, with everything going in her life, being here in New Orleans seeing him again made her feel safe. Despite the evil things Klaus had done and would continue to do she knew he would never let anyone hurt her, around Klaus the only thing she had to fear was him. Caroline shifted her gaze from Klaus to her hands in her lap as dinner was served, Klaus knew he had hit a nerve, he just wasn't sure why.

Marcel finally spoke up asking the questions he was dying for an answer to

"Thierry, did you always know Amelia was your aunt, and why Amelia didn't you come after me when I turned him" his voice more an accusation then a question. A simple stone cold "yes" was all he got in return from Thierry

"Tone gentlemen" Amelia commanded reminding them of exactly who's house they were in.

"Marcellus, Amelia began in a polite tone, you will recall I visited this city shortly after Thierry's transition in to this life, Marcel nodded, simply put the reason you sit before me in good health is because my nephew wished it, had he said otherwise a completely different outcome would have taken place I can assure you. As disappointed as I was that my nephew choose to remain loyal to you in his new life, I would force a choice upon those love." Smiling over at Thierry, Amelia's eyes shone with love and pride.

Thierry had been a true and faithful friend and he had repaid that loyalty with imprisonment, Marcel truly owed his friend a debt.

Caroline turned to Amelia, "Why didn't you ever come to me after I turned" just a little bit offended.

"Oh my dear, I must confess that with you it was pure selfishness on my behalf, I never went after Ms. Petrova because I secretly hoped you would join me in this life, although I would never take you from your human life, from the moment of your birth you have remind of someone I lost long ago, my first niece, the one from which our human bloodline descends. But that is a story for another time let's not bore our guests with family's history."

Elijah took the opportunity to move the conversation onto less serious topics.

"Caroline, how is Mystic Falls these days? How is college?"

"Well do you want the good the bad or the ugly" Caroline replied. Curiosity turning everyone's attention her.

"Why don't you start with the beginning, you lot seem to not be able to keep yourselves out of trouble" Elijah laughed

"Well remember you asked" Caroline dove into everything, Katherine forcibly being given the cure, being human, being attacked by Silas, meeting her daughter, and rapidly aging. Bonnie dying and then being brought as the anchor. Stefan the doppelganger, being locked in a safe all summer and his continued PTSD, the Augustine society and their capture of Elena and Damon. The death of her friend Jesse, who had been turned into a vampire that craved vampire blood. Matt being possessed by a traveler, and the end of Silas and Amara. She ended on happy note that Jeremy was alive again.

"Damn girl" Marcel said after she was finished "sounds like you need a stronger drink" oozing the statement with all charm he was so well known for.

"I know right" Caroline laughed.

"I couldn't agree more Marcellus why don't we move to the study for after dinner drinks" Amelia said getting up from her chair, ushering the way.

The study was a large room filled with plush modern furniture. A complete change from the formal parlor they had been in earlier, it was a place where one could assume that Amelia spent the majority of her time. With drinks in hand everyone settled into the new room, and Amelia once started again with a toast, raising her glass as she spoke

"To a most wonderful evening filled with delightful company I hope we share many more evening to come" Amelia's words were met with raised glasses and smiles.

The alcohol and blood flowed, the group laughed and joked, even Marcel and Thierry joked about starting out in New Orleans, Thierry told Caroline stories of his human life in Mystic Falls, Amelia talked to Klaus and Elijah about the old world, things the others in the room were too young to understand.

"Gentlemen I hate to end our fun but before you leave tonight there are certain matters I must discuss with our new king" Amelia said looking at Klaus

"By all means Amelia please" Klaus responded.

This was it the moment Klaus had been waiting for since Amelia had said she returned for family matters, any moment she would declare war upon his kingdom. After watching Caroline loving look at her aunt all evening Klaus knew his response would have to be different than originally anticipated, if he ripped out the heart of someone Caroline loved right in front of her, she would be never forgive him. He would be so far shit creek without a paddle that he might as well live there.

"Firstly my king there is the matter of Thierry obviously he is no longer in Marcel's disgusting garden rotting away unjustly, Amelia spoke barely keeping the distain out of her voice.

"Yes I can see that, I trust you understand that Marcel's actions against Thierry were a means to an end set up by me." Klaus sat forward ready to face off with Amelia, but to his surprise the next words Amelia spoke were calm.

"Yes I do, in the game for a thrones there is always collateral damage, however I trust this means my nephew is free from his imprisonment and may remain a welcome guest in your city should he choose to stay or leave and return"

"By all means my lady he is free to stay or go from this city as he pleases, Marcel and I have already been discussing his release." There was no way Klaus wanted Amelia to think she had somehow force him into this decision. Marcel nodded in confirmation.

"Very well" Amelia smiled turning to Thierry "The choice is yours my dearest nephew"

Thierry turned to look at Klaus then moved to Marcel, the pain in Thierry's eyes was almost too much for Marcel to handle, what had Klaus made him do to his best friend, his second in command, keeping their glazes locked Thierry spoke

"I have no regrets about my life in New Orleans but I don't want to be here without Katie"

Looking at her nephew Amelia gave him a small smile and said " I understand your pain my nephew, any of my houses throughout the world are open to you, May you find peace."

Turning back to Klaus she continued "now that that is settled on to my second piece of business, I have asked my niece Caroline to stay with me here in the city for a while, as Elijah pointed out earlier she was quite the knack for getting herself in to the dreadful situations.

"Yes yes she does" Klaus laughed

Amelia did not return his laughter and continued on " However I have a tendency to make most of your men rather, well let's just say nervous when I stay in town, isn't that right young Marcellus", almost snorting superiority towards Marcel, I would like to assure you I mean your men no harm I would simply like the opportunity to show my niece around the quarter."

Klaus sat back into the couch in a completely relaxed state

"Amelia, let me be frank,

"Niklaus" Elijah interrupted trying to stop his brother before he said something to ruin the evening or start a war. Klaus waved him off and continued.

"As I was saying let me be frank, I, like you have quite the reputation for things that like you said make people nervous, keep that in mind when you're out with your niece in my city"

Klaus watched a slow smile spread across Amelia's face, the look of a woman who was seeing something she had not seen in centuries, pride shined through her features, it took Klaus back was it pride in herself, pride in him, no one had very been proud of him before, he had always been the lesser brother/son.

"My good king let me be frank in return, it is an honor to meet a true king, so many times throughout my life I have watched children play at kingship", giving Marcel I smug sideways glance, "I wish to do nothing that might provoke our two reputations to meet"

Klaus stood signaling to Marcel and Elijah it was time to leave,

"Amelia, thank you for a wonderful evening, I look forward to seeing you again as you enjoy my city with your niece"

Klaus Elijah and Marcel headed back to the compound in silence each one taking in the evenings events.

"So Amelia's niece is well how do I put this damn that her is hot", a glint in Marcel's eyes that said he definitely wanted to spend some alone time with her.

At vampire speed Klaus pinned him to the wall by his throat, in voice boarding on one of his blown rages Klaus said "Don't even think about, I swear I will rip your spleen out through your nose friend" Klaus let Marcel go and backed away.

"Damn man touché touché hit a nerve much", straightening the collar of his shirt Marcel laughed in his casual charming manner.

"Why yes Marcel I think you did" Elijah confirmed

"And what about you man, I saw the way you were looking at Amelia" Elijah raised an eye brow, I think you still have a bit of drool on your chin"

"You know Marcel I suggest you watch yourself or I am not going to do anything to stop my brother from ripping your spleen out. Elijah said with all sincerity, Klaus let out a full hearted laugh

"Don't the two of you seem to be in a mood tonight, I am going to the bar, I assume you want me to tell everyone to keep on Caroline's ummm I mean Amelia's movements while she is here" Marcel said addressing Klaus,

Klaus scowled at him" yes but them tell to be discreet about it" Marcel left leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

What an excellent game had begun between him and Amelia, she had the heart of the one person, he wanted. Could he turn Caroline against her aunt, he doubted it her loyal to those she loved was a trait he admired, hated, and craved to be included in all in one. If Amelia became a threat he might not be able to kill her, because of Caroline but he could always find a way to control her. The woman was proving to a smart and capable partner in this dance, but there was none more diabolical then him.

Marcel walked into the bar filled with the men that had once been his before Klaus had taken them, Klaus might control the city but these men were still loyal him, if he asked them to start an uprising against Klaus they would, but he had already tried force to save his city and failed. He could barely contain his rage at tonight's events, a child play at kingship Amelia's words still rang in his ears, who the hell were they to treat him like a child, he was the one who spend the last 100 years building this city, loving it and protecting it like the child he could never have. He was the one who had finished what Klaus had started, he deserved the respect, he had earned the right to call himself king. The rage overflowed spilling out his body as he through the table he was sitting at across the bar, all eyes turned to him. He got up took his drink to a new table and sat down, all the while swirling his drink in his hand. Diego came to stand in front of him

"I take it things didn't go well with the Queen of evil or she Klaus as we have started calling her."

Marcel barely heard his friends words, she Klaus wasn't that the truth, and the way they had bonded tonight was just a kick in the pants, that was the last thing he needed, three of the four most powerful vampires he knew, might as well just have sat around a fire together and sang fucking Kumbaya, for Christ's sake.

"Marcel" Diego said try to get a response from his friend.

Marcel looked up at Diego, "No it was fine, he bit out the words she's staying for a while, Klaus wants us to keep tabs on her, and a pretty blonde vampire she's with supposedly a niece"

"Um okay" Diego turned to leave before Marcel lashed out at him the way had at the table.

"Wait Diego" the wheels in marcel head turning "I want to know every move they make before you report to Klaus"

Maybe it was time to take a page out of his sire's book, Klaus had won this kingdom by deception and bloodshed, and he could win it back the same way. There were so many paths so many avenues he could take, if he managed to set off Amelia's rage Klaus would be too busy with her to stop Marcel from taking his kingdom back, if there was a kingdom left. But how, it's not like he knew who Amelia's human family. Before it had always been an unlucky accident, it's not like people walked around wearing signs that said "Hey I am related to Amelia kill me to start a war". Then of course there was Caroline, she had a mom right, that could be the human he killed. Kill her wait for Amelia to find out and then watch her burn the city down. His thoughts started to pick up speed. Caroline he paused now there was plan, she could win her from Klaus, and if she loved wouldn't that just kill Amelia on the inside. Oh ya that could work, Klaus wasn't the only diabolical one, he would win his kingdom back, whatever it took.

"Diego, sit we have things to discuss" Marcel grin not just any grin but the evil grin of man forming a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since their dinner with Klaus and nothing, okay not nothing but one text message that said "Happy your here, hope you enjoy the city" should count as nothing. For someone who's last words to her were he intent to be her last love, he sure wasn't trying very hard to win her, she had become so use to him chasing after her affections that being this close to him and not having him try almost offended her. She might not have come here for him, like he said she would someday, but still she was in the city he controlled. Why were there no banners saying welcome, a brass band following her around, a plane writing I love you in the sky, okay she hadn't really expected those things, but one freaking text. What the hell was that about? Then again hadn't she told him to move on, stifled his every advance, yup that was a big old yes, but still part of her craved their easy banter, the smile he seemed to hold only for her, and the combination of safety and fear he made her feel. God she needed something stronger then the coffee she had in her hand, she missed Bonnie and Elena, she need to go out and have some fun, not that she wasn't enjoying her time with her aunt. They had hit almost every tourist stop the city had to offer, but they were always home by 7 for dinner and she was getting restless. She needed to go out, dance with a stranger, and flirt a little something to keep her distracted. But how did you tell your 956 year old aunt you want to party. Sitting outside the Cafe Du Monde with her aunt, Caroline sighed.

"Is something wrong dearest, are you not enjoying your beignets?

"Oh no they're great it's just" Caroline stopped trying to find the right words that wouldn't hurt her aunt's feelings. "Well as much fun as all this touristy stuff is, I kinda wanted to do other stuff too.

Amelia smiled at her niece "Ahh I see, so what you're gently trying to tell me is your feeling restless, cooped up, and maybe a little bit bored"

"Yes" Caroline said in a small voice afraid she had offended her aunt.

"I have been feeling the same way" Amelia smiled

"Really" Caroline was shocked

Amelia laughed "Dearest being cooped up is not something our family handles well, I have only kept us inside these last few evenings so that Klaus's men would have time to accept the fact that I am here, but if they haven't gotten the hint that I am not here to kill anyone by now then there is no hope for them. Let's go home and let Alfred know he doesn't need to prepare dinner this evening, pick out something fabulous to wear and then go to one of the hottest bars in the city. I might be old, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. Oh and I have a gift for you, it's something very old and very special to me, you have to promise me you will always wear it."

Amelia handed her niece a small wooden box. Caroline opened it to discover a ring that was an identical match to the emerald ring her aunt always wore on her right hand.

"It's been in our family since before I was born, and I want you to have it, giving this to you was the true reason I asked you to New Orleans.

Caroline beamed up at her aunt tears started to well up in her eyes at how much this gift meant to her.

"It's beautiful I love it thank you so much I promise I will never take it off", Caroline slipped the ring onto her pinkie right next to her daylight ring.

Amelia stood "Now let's go"

Klaus pulled out his phone ready to send Caroline another text message, but put it down, he had so many things to tell her, none of which he should send over a text. Saying "Hey I am still in love with you, but I knocked up Hayley, who know that werewolf who snapped your neck the last you saw her, hope you're okay with that", was not something that was going to go over well. He needed to talk to her, would need to make her understand but he hadn't been able to find her anywhere in the quarter. Klaus slammed his fist down on his desk. Where the hell was Diego? He wanted his report on Caroline's movements, having to watch her though someone else's eyes for the last three days was sending him into one of his full blown rages. Everyday Diego said the same thing Caroline and Amelia moved from tourist attraction to tourist attraction, but were home by 7 and didn't leave. It was as though Amelia was playing some sort of game of keep away with the one thing he wanted. He had his kingdom now he wanted his queen, and Amelia had her. Amelia could be telling Caroline anything, convincing her to hate him, setting Caroline up as pawn to be used against him. He was ready to bang down Amelia's front door to talk to Caroline, but he didn't know exactly how much Amelia knew about his feeling for Caroline and if she was unaware of how deep his feeling ran, he would be over playing his hand. He had to be smarter than that and that alone was the only reason he wasn't stand on Amelia doorstep this very moment. Diego choose that very moment to interrupt his inner turmoil by entering the study.

"So Amelia was at Cafe Du Monde with her niece, and then they went home"

"That's it" Klaus grumbled

"Well unless you want to know what they ordered, then ya that's it" Klaus pinned Diego with a stare that said he was considering how well Diego could do his job without his arms.

"Go" Klaus said

He looked back down at his phone, and decided to try and put Caroline out of his mind; it shouldn't be that hard, he had succeeded in doing it for the last few months. But then again she hadn't been this close to his reach; he knew that again tonight he would go out into the quarter looking for her.

Diego sat down across from Marcel at a table in the bar where the nightwalkers spent their daylights hours.

Marcel looked up "Any problems?"

"Nope as far as Klaus knows they had coffee then went home, he has no idea they are planning on going out tonight" Diego answered

"Good let's keep it that way, we need to find out where they are going. Let me know as soon as they move. Marcel spoke up so the other three nightwalkers in the bar could hear him

"We move forward with the plan tonight", a slow devilish grin spreading across Marcel's face.

Diego nodded and left, he might not be the biggest fan of Marcel's plan but if it made Marcel king again he didn't care.

The club was everything Caroline needed it to be, loud dance music, great drinks and lots of people, she was having the time of her lifetime, Amelia sat back against the bar watching her niece dance with three of Klaus's nightwalkers, they might have been terrified of Amelia, but they seemed in awe of her niece. She smiled downing her drink, this was the environment her niece was meant to rule, the queen of life, everywhere Caroline went eyes followed her. Ordering another drink Amelia relaxed back into the bar and waited for Klaus to arrive, she knew he would, he was too in love with her niece to not find her here. Amelia had picked this club because it was where most of his men hung out, she couldn't have made it any easier for him to find them. "Come on Klaus" Amelia thought Ahh there he was, finally making his appearance, the look on his face part desire, part malice, and Amelia was sure if anyone tried to do anything more than dance with Caroline they wouldn't be alive much longer. Oh and look his stunning brother was with him, well didn't that just make Amelia's night, her niece wasn't the only one who could turn heads.

Klaus picked a table where could watch Caroline on the dance floor, and ordered a bottle of scotch.

"Well well brother looks like we came to the right place" as Elijah noticed Amelia leaning against the bar, with an easy grace, she smiled at them as if she had been waiting for them to show up. They watched as Caroline pulled Amelia into the middle of the dance floor.

"Pour me a drink brother" the sting of disappointment in Elijah voice. Klaus poured his brother a drink.

"Why don't you just go get her brother" Klaus offered

"Why don't you just go get Caroline brother" Elijah retorted.

"We are going to need another bottle" was all Klaus replied.

As the night progressed the men drank and the women danced, Amelia eventually exited the dance floor and was now involved in a flirtatious conversation with Elijah at the corner of the bar. Klaus was so involved in watching Caroline he wasn't aware that Marcel was stand next to him until Marcel said "You know you stare any harder at the girl she might burst into flames"

"I am not staring" Klaus replied

"Okay sure if that's the way you want to play it" Marcel laughed sitting down a pouring himself a drink

"You know he's right" said Elijah as he walked up from behind Marcel, Amelia on his arm. Klaus took the opportunity of their arrival to distract himself from Caroline.

Caroline was having such an amazing time that she almost couldn't feel Klaus staring at her all night...almost. She hadn't left the dance floor all night, she didn't need to guys were buying her drinks whenever her cup was empty, and she was busy dancing with everyone and no one all at the same time, it was exactly the kind of attention she wanted. Then why was it bugging her so bad that Klaus hadn't even attempted to cut in or come say hello at least. Maybe he was waiting for her to come to him...fat chance there buddy. Didn't he know it was his job to chase her no matter how many times she rejected him? Fine, she would just find someone new to dance with.

Klaus looked up as Caroline came to the table, her face shining with a smile that said she couldn't be having a better time.

"Hi everyone" Caroline smiled

"Having a good time my dear" Amelia said to her niece.

"The best, but I need a new dance partner, you come with me" staring at Klaus almost changeling him to stop her Caroline grabbed Marcel's hand and led him to the dance floor

"Sit down Niklaus", Elijah ordered as his brother began to rise. Amelia laughed. Klaus turned to her with an icy stare. Amelia laughed harder and turned her attention to the dance floor where her niece was current on the verge of getting a man killed.

The distraction of Marcel didn't last very long he excused himself from the dance floor and the bar altogether, telling Caroline he didn't want to do anything that might make Klaus kill him later, Caroline had laughed. He was one charming man and she almost wanted to push the limits of how far she could go with him before Klaus lashed out.

Caroline continued to dance and Amelia, Klaus, and Elijah continued to laugh and drink. Klaus was quickly discovering that he actually respected Amelia, the way she watched over Caroline without getting involved was a work of art, and part of him wondered how long she had been in the shadows watching. He still needed answers about her ability to survive a staking, about how much she knew about Caroline and him, and most recently what were her motives towards his brother, and his kingdom. He wasn't entirely sure she was a threat, but she could be a powerful ally, on more than one level of his life.

Amelia felt like Klaus was studying her, watching the way she looked at Elijah, and Caroline, not that she could blame him, she was doing exactly that same thing to him, watching him every time he watched Caroline. She didn't know how much Klaus knew about how involved she was with her family lives, but she was guessing almost nothing, in the 935 years she had been vampire she had become adept at not being seen when she didn't want to be. She did her best not to tamper with her family's decisions, to allow each one to choose their own path even if it put them in danger, but sometimes being the family matriarch meant Amelia had to get involved, and now was one of those times. She had practically gift wrapped her niece for Klaus, yet he just sat here. Amelia had every belief that if she could get Klaus on the dance floor the natural order of things would take over from there.

Amelia smiled at Klaus "Would you deny a lady the honor of a dance my good king"

Klaus looked at Amelia a little confused but smiled and said "Of course not my lady"

Caroline watched Klaus twirl her aunt onto the dance, in her momentary distraction of jealousy she felt a pain like she had never felt before in her life, there was no mistaking it, it was the absolute and terrifying pain of a stake sliding into her chest, and piercing her heart. It happened so quickly all she had time to do was gasp, before her body began to desecrate.

All Klaus could do was catch Caroline's falling body. It was already too late her face was grey and the life was gone from her body, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and whatever heart he might have had went cold, with the need to kill. Letting out a bellowing rage filled cry, Klaus looked around everyone was fleeing for the exits, except Amelia. Whose blood soaked hands held Diego by the throat in the air as he struggled to break free from her grasp, at her feet laid two other vampires, their hearts missing. Elijah held some nameless nightwalker against a table. As Klaus began to rise the rage inside him so intense in took Amelia three tries of yell his name to get his attention.

"Klaus removed that stake from my niece's heart".

Amelia continued to talk "Who's behind this" she shook Diego like a rag doll, he pointed to Klaus. "Wrong answer", Amelia bit through his out stretched finger, severing it completely, and spit it to the ground. You know the stories of who I am and what I will do, you only have one more try to give me the truth, or I start thinking of more creative things to bite off, an ear, a nose, the possibility are endless" the blood dripped from the corners of Amelia's mouth as a purely sadistic look spread across her face.

Klaus still hadn't understood Amelia's words, she repeated herself

"Klaus get that thing out of my niece's heart" finally he bent down and pulled the piece of wood from Caroline's body. Amelia smiled, what the hell kind of person smiles at her niece dead body, Klaus thought, that was when he knew he would kill her to as soon as he finished with Diego. He flashed to Elijah and ripped the heart of vampire he held, and slowly advanced on Diego, he watched Diego struggle to free himself, watched full blown panic set in as he realized his death was coming. Klaus smiled he was good at this part; he was the king of death. He might not have had Caroline's love, but he would have her death, he would cradle it, keep it close to him at all times, and let it consume him the way he would have let her love. He would avenge her death until there were no more lives to take. He would make sure that she was not alone on the other side, and when she looked down upon him she would know he had served her justice. That was when he felt her take the stake from his hand. Caroline stepped in front of him, her eyes darkened by her vampire instincts, she hissed at Diego as she plunged the stake into his heart, as his body fell from her aunt's grasp to the floor she kick it just for good measure.

"You killed me and my buzz asshole" was all Caroline said before the world started to spin, and everything went black.

Caroline came awake on the couch in her aunt's study, listening to the sound of Klaus yelling at her aunt, and her aunt yelling back, and poor Elijah somewhere in the middle trying to keep them from killing each other.

"Stop it" Caroline said instantly quieting everyone in the room, she attempted to sit.

God she felt weird almost like she had died, wait she had died, how the hell was she alive? Her aunt rushed forward kneeling on the ground she took Caroline's hands in her own, she didn't say anything, just keep searching Caroline face like she was afraid she would disappear.

"How" was all Caroline could say before she was cut off by the sound of Klaus's cell phone ringing.

"Yes" Klaus said answering the phone.

"What the hell happened after I left the club tonight" Marcel shouted on the other end of line

"Diego and 3 nightwalkers attacked Amelia's niece

"Shit shit how bad is it" Marcel question bring down the volume of his voice

"They staked her" Klaus responded

"So she's dead?" Marcel gasped

Amelia looked at Klaus a pleading tone in her eyes, shaking her head no Klaus paused momentarily, weighing his options, finally he replied "no they missed her heart by less than an inch"

"Did they say if there was anyone else involved, because Amelia"

"Yes they said me" said Klaus cutting Marcel off

"Ahh man you didn't, I told you"

"No I didn't" once again Klaus cut Marcel off "look I am at Amelia's now trying to quell her anger, do something useful and take care of the body's at the club. He hung up.

Klaus pinned Amelia with a fierce look "I want answers Amelia and I want them now, let's start with the most obvious one" pointing to Caroline" how the blood hell is she still alive?"

Amelia held on to her niece's hand as she got up from the floor and sat on the couch next to Caroline.

"Please gentlemen sit", Elijah sat in an arm chair Klaus continued to stand.

"Please" Amelia asked again.

Klaus finally sat in the other arm chair. Amelia looked from both men and then back to her niece. Staring into Caroline's eyes she took a deep breath, and said

"It is time you know our family history and our connection to the Mikaelson family"

**Thank you for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

A connection to the Mikaelson family, how could she be connected to Klaus's family, was all Caroline could think as confusion spread across her face. Klaus and Elijah looked at one another, how could this woman be connected to them, surely they would have known about her before this if she was, she couldn't be an original after right? Curiosity over took Elijah, while distrust settled into Klaus.

"Please go on Amelia, tells us your story," Elijah said

Amelia took another deep breath, "Everyone here knows how and why your mother created the spell that made your family vampires"

"Yes Amelia we know get on with it" Klaus's patience was running thin and he was ready to strike out at anyone,

"Do you want to hear this or do you want to keep interrupting me" Amelia spat back.

Elijah grabbed Klaus's arm before he had a chance to get up and kill Amelia for such a response, and in Klaus's current mood he would rip out her heart, before they ever got any answers.

"Can you all just stop it, aunt Amelia I want to know what's happening to me, so can everyone stop with the power play for five minutes so I can get some freaking answers", Caroline managed to silence the room.

"Yes I am so sorry dear, tell me continue, when Ester set about creating the spell, she spent months working on it, in fact she was already working on it at the time of your brother Hendrik's death. Her original intention was not to break the will of nature, she want to give you superior speed and strength, and allow you to escape death at hands of supernatural, but not elongate your life spans, much like the Gilbert ring does for your friend Matt,"

Amelia look at Caroline and then down at their joined hands. Amelia turned their hands back and forth so that Caroline saw the ring her aunt had given her, and then the identical match to it on her aunt's hand.

"The ring you gave me earlier" Caroline said just above a whisper.

"Yes, Ester and her mentor created two rings, which would give her family the protection she desired. However Ester's husband was not satisfied with the rings, he wanted something that could not so easily be taken away, something permanent. Alone the two witches did not have the power to create that kind of spell so they enlisted the help of a third witch, a woman named Aurelia".

"I remember her" Elijah recalled she had a daughter named Arya, Klaus you remember the way Hendrik would follow Arya around, they were in love since early childhood, and we all thought they would marry someday"

Amelia smiled up at Elijah "Yes and I can tell you my grandmother loved your brother until the day she left this life, but back to the story at hand. Together the three women broke the will of nature creating the spell that brought about the first vampires, without the added of power my great grandmother, Ester's spell would have been much weaker. Ester bound your lives to the great white oak, without Aurelia your lives would have ended when the great white oak died instead of the tree being your only weakness. On the night your human lives ended, Aurelia took her daughter and left for the old world, taking with her the two rings. Aurelia feared the consequences of tampering with nature, so she locked the rings away, passing the story and the rings down to Arya when she reached adulthood, giving Arya the choice on whether or not use them, and that is how you survived tonight's attack, the ring I gave you protects you from anything but the white oak stake, it will also increase your speed and strength equal to that of any of the originals, however now that the ring has brought you back you cannot remove it or you will desecrate and die" Amelia finished looking at Caroline

Open shock dominated Caroline's features before they turned into angry,

"Let me see if I got this right you gave me some freaking ring that basically gives me the same strengths and weakness as an original, that I can never take off or I will die"

"Yes but not the ability to compel another vampire that is gift only the true originals have" Amelia smiled at her niece

"And you didn't think I might have wanted a choice in that" the sound of Caroline voice

beginning to rise

The smile disappeared from Amelia's face this was not the response she had been expecting

"I was trying to protect you, you're the one who insist on putting her life in danger, taking on originals, Silas, mad scientist and getting bit by hybrids twice" looking at Klaus.

"How do you know all that? Is that what you do with your immortal life stalk your human decedents, that's creepy" Caroline began to yell

"I think of it more as watching, protecting" Amelia said defeated herself.

"Call it whatever you want it's still creepy, know when my mom told you called and asked me to visit I was expecting some 92 year old woman in a house full of cats, not a 956 year vampire who looks 24 with a freaking superpowers ring, who's been stalking me my whole life, why?"

Amelia voice became a whisper "Because I promised"

Caroline could tell she had hurt aunt's feeling, she didn't mean too, she didn't mean to get this upset. "I am sorry I don't mean to yell, God I am not really that mad, why am I acting like this"

"Your emotions are heightened, the ring is causing you to transition again, giving you the added strengths, as well as other thing, Amelia said.

"What other things" Elijah finally spoke.

Caroline cut in "I swear if you tell me I am about to turn into a bat and fly I am going to scream."

"Easy love", Klaus got up and move to sit next to Caroline taking her hand in his, he let her lean into him, "Breathe love deep breathes" all the while all he could think about how Caroline was now his equal.

Elijah spoke again, "What other things Amelia?"

Amelia got up and poured four glasses of blood and handing out three glasses, she took a deep drink from her own before continuing, "To be honest I didn't find this last part out until recently, the ring also breaks your connection to your sire line. Within the next few hours your body will start to bleed, it will drain all the blood from your body, you will desecrate but rise again, and the transition will be complete. Caroline, you will no longer be bound to the same fate as the vampire who created your line."

"So if I die Caroline won't is that what you're saying", Klaus questioned.

"Yes along with any vampires she creates after this" Amelia confirmed

"How can you be sure" Elijah asked

"Because the man who created me is now dead" Amelia responded

"Who" Elijah and Klaus said unison

"My human life was ended by your brother Kol, when he died I felt it, but where the other vampires of his line started to die, I did not." Amelia looked from Klaus to Elijah.

"Aunt Amelia earlier you said you promised someone you would protect me, who was it?"

Caroline's voice now calm and steady, as Klaus put his arm around her shoulders she felt herself beginning to truly relax. So many things were running through her mind, but she couldn't seem to focus on anything, "I want to know everything, no more secrets"

"Very well my dear, as I said earlier Aurelia gave the rings to Arya, my grandmother who had pinned for her lost love her entire life had no desire to use them, and passed them on to her daughter. My mother Arwen feared living with the kind of sadness she had seen in her mother, so she married for power not for love. Arwen married a duke; men of power have been attracted to women of this family for generations. She gave him twin girls, Amelia and Amoria. And that my dear was who I promised I would protect you."

Caroline gave her a confused look.

Amelia continued on, "After my mother's passing my power hungry father set out to make his daughter's queens, but Amoria and I were inseparable, twins in every definition.

We fought him sending us to different countries, eventually we did married a set of brothers, making me the queen of what is now Scotland and my twin the princess. Amelia smiled her eyes beginning to tear, as she remembered her human life. We were happy she continued, I had a husband I loved as a friend, as a man and as my king, unlike most marriage of that time, ours was a partnership, we ruled together, and we truly loved each other. To love a king is different than any other kind love it requires more understanding, more forgiveness, and more loyalty but I am getting side tracked. My sister blessed us with my niece, a beautiful little girl named Catalina, five years into our happiness; I was expecting a child when a great fever stuck our kingdom, thousands died including my husband, my twin, her husband and my unborn child. As my twin lay dying she made me promise to look after her daughter to love and protect her"

Amelia took a book off of a self in the corner and set into in Caroline's lap. Caroline opened it to discover thousands of names, about even tens of thousands of names.

"This is our family descended from Catalina. Since the day I made that promise to my twin I have guided, watch over, and protected my human family, all the way down to you my last human decent, before your change." Amelia concluded her story, with a smile towards her niece.

Caroline got up and ran to hug her "Aunt Amelia I am so sorry I yell at you I was just really scared and upset" tears began streaming down Caroline's face. "Oh God look at me, Caroline said as she wiped tears away, "Did I ever tell you I hated my first transition, and apparently I am not doing much better for this one" Caroline laughed through her tears.

"Oh dearest trust me my own were not much better." Amelia said hugging her niece back.

"I never wanted to upset you or take a choice away from you I just wanted to give you the opportunity let your head get out of the way of your heart."

"What?" Caroline asked.

Amelia looked at Klaus; Caroline followed her aunt's stare and then looked back at Amelia

"Caroline, with the ring I gave you, you need to fear nothing but one white oak stake, not superior strength or a hybrid bite. I wanted to give you the chance to find your great love as I found mine, to find the king to your queen."

Caroline looked back to Klaus, it was true she was his equal now she didn't need to be afraid of him, and somehow that terrified her even more. Could it be possible a relationship with Klaus, sure the attraction was there but could the trust she needed develop between them. He was volatile at best, if they fought would strike out against someone she loved, could he ever trust her, or would be waiting for the day she betrayed like he so often did with his sibling, it was all too much to think about, her hands began to shake.

A simple "maybe" was all that escaped her lips before, the heightened emotions of her transition threatened to throw her into a full blown panic attack, as her mind spun out of control, she felt Klaus wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his chest, "Shh love, we can talk about it later, breathe"

She had said maybe, he had heard it, just the tiniest whisper but it was the first real sign of hope he had ever had from her. Was it possible? Could he be the person he wanted to be for her? Could she forgive him for the things he had done or would she just be waiting for is next horrible act? He wanted to reassure her but now was not the time.

Elijah sat watching his brother hold onto Caroline like she was as a life raft, and maybe she was. He had thought his brother's love for Caroline had been about Klaus chasing her affections, but perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps he had been wrong all along, maybe his brother didn't need redemption, maybe what his brother needed was a queen someone to the calm to his storm, the softness to his harshness, someone with the power to stay his hand or be the force behind it. Elijah watched Klaus led Caroline back to the couch, and watched Caroline curled up against him putting her head in his lap as gentle stroked her hair.

Elijah looked to Amelia it was obvious she understood the complexity of everything Caroline was feeling. He had learned so much about her this evening, and yet he wanted to know more. He wanted to know the woman behind her sense of duty to her family.

"Amelia, why don't you tell us about how you met Kol." Elijah said trying to focus the rooms attentions on something then Caroline emotional upheaval.

Caroline popped her head up excitement in her eyes as she said "Ya I want to know how you became a vampire."

Amelia laughed at her niece's excitement, "As you wish" Amelia smiled at Elijah and moved to sit in the arm chair next to him and began another tell from her life.

"After the death of my husband and his brother our kingdom was left without an heir, the fever had destroyed a large amount of our army, and it didn't take long before our enemy took advantage of our weakness. So I took Catalina, knowing that if our enemies took the castle before we escaped, the fate that awaited us was worse than death, and although travel for a woman alone with a child was dangerous, I took the risk. I hoped to find safety in the kingdom of Spain; their king had been a dear friend and ally to my husband. I even considered starting over and leading a simple life as long as Catalina was safe it made no difference to me. Moving by night we made our way to the shore, we took the first ship south and aboard that ship was your brother Kol. He instantly took to Catalina, watching out for her, taking her with him for adventures around ship to cure her boredom. Eventually I told him the secret of who were, and he looked out for us, protecting us from the other men aboard the ship. I remember him telling me once that Catalina reminded him of his little sister. When I grew ill he took care of her, and on the night I was sure I was going to die my distraught 4 year old niece asked Kol to save my life. Before he snapped my neck, he told me no little girl should lose their mother, and he would make me strong enough to protect her always.

"Wow that sounds nothing like the Kol I met" Caroline said

"He wasn't always like that love, none of us started off all bad" Klaus said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Caroline thought back to the day she had covered Kol's burnt corpse with a sheet, she never understood why Klaus was so upset over someone like Kol, but now it made more sense. She looked up at Klaus there were so many things she wanted say but all that came out was a simple "I am sorry" their eyes locked for a moment, and Caroline felt a small part of the wall she had built against him crack.

Caroline looked back at her aunt "So how did you end up wearing the ring or did you know about it all along"

Amelia answered "My mother told me the story of Aurelia and rings, but never what the ring would do, it wasn't until 400 years later that I met a Bennett witch, that the rings were explained to me. As for how I ended wearing the ring it was quite by accident I can assure you. At some point during my death Catalina put one of my mother's matching rings on my right hand, when I asked her why after I awoke, she said because if I didn't want wake up she wanted me to give to her mother. I never took it off after that. After we made land in Spain Kol found a witch and had my wedding ring turned into day light ring. I compelled our way into an audience with the king, and he agreed to protect us. Kol stayed with us for a few months until his feeding habits caused suspicion to rise about what we were so he left. A few weeks later on the day I betrothed Catalina to the king's youngest son, one of the king's priest staked me. I went through the same transition you're going through now. After that I became the deep dark secret of the Spanish royal family, and as generation went on various other royal families, the French, the Italians, and the English after Catherine married that horrible Richard person. Amelia was unable to hide the disgust face in her face. Caroline laughed; I am related to King Richard. Actually no dearest your line actually comes from Queen Isabella of Spain.

"The one that helped Columbus" Caroline asked

Amelia nodded "She was honestly a favorite of mine. You can look through the book anytime you want, it has your exact relatives starting at Catalina's second daughter all the way down to your father then you, my last two human descendants and I will answer any questions you might have.

"Wow" Caroline smiled, but her smiled faded as she we felt something drip from her nose and watched blood land on Amelia's couch, she looked in wide eyed shock at her aunt.

In a soothing and calm voice Amelia said "It is okay dearest let's get you to bed, and remember this is the last of it when you wake up you will faster, stronger, there is nothing to fear"

Klaus scooped up Caroline Amelia got up and lead the way to Caroline's bedroom. Amelia and Elijah pulled back the covers as Klaus gently laid Caroline down, and crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, he cradled her. Amelia and Elijah exited the room, shutting the door behind them.

Caroline let herself sink into Klaus, taking comfort and strength from the safety of his arms. Finally Caroline said "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to or have things you need to take care of."

Klaus smiled at her "No I am fine right here"

Caroline looked up at Klaus "Are you sure?"

The smile faded from his lips, and his face became serious, "Love I watched you die tonight, I held your body in my arms, and thought I had lost you forever, I am not leaving here, not tonight, I need to know your safe."

**Thank you for reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus refused to let Caroline go, no matter how much she bled on his shirt. Klaus wasn't leaving he had told her and he meant it, in that instant Caroline had seen a flicker of fear in his eyes. Not the I am mad, scared, and ready to strike out in a feral way fear, she had seen when he thought a piece of the white oak stake was moving towards his heart but real genuine fear that he thought might lose her. As she continued to bleed, she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker, but somehow knowing he was here made it easier to bare.

"So before you said "maybe", do you really believe that?" Klaus could feel Caroline beginning to shake with fear over what was happening to her and he wanted to take her mind off of it, and there was no time like the present to ask the big questions. Last time she had been this close to death it had been his fault, and she had spoken with unfiltered honesty, he was hoping for the same thing now.

"Really you want to talk about this now" Caroline laughed, coughing up blood.

"No time like the present love, and considering that you just coughed up blood all over me, I think you owe me one" Klaus joked

"Oh right because this is all about you" Klaus could hear the smile in Caroline's voice.

"You know me, ever the narcissistic bastard" Klaus chuckled in return. This is what he had missed the most the easy back and forth between them.

Caroline's voice became serious "You asked me once if we were friends, I told you friendship 101 was showing me I could trust you, the same thing applies here, relationship 101, trust. And considering we have tried to kill each other at least once in the last year, twice on your part, we have a lot of work ahead of us"

"Are you ever going to let that whole biting you thing go, I did save you" Klaus asked

"Nope, I am a woman, I intend to bring it up whenever I think it might help me win a disagreement" Klaus could feel Caroline smile into his chest.

Caroline felt Klaus relax his entire body as he said "Okay, love"

Since Klaus was asking the big questions she might as well get hers out of the way now too

"Klaus"

"Hmm" was all he replied sounding so relaxed and at peace.

"Is Tyler dead" Klaus eyes shot opened and Caroline felt his entire body tense at the question. Of course she would bring up her first love now, when he was finally feeling like they were sharing a moment just between them.

His voice went stone cold, and with a smug superiority he said "No I thought a more fitting punishment for his attempt to come after me was to live knowing he could never win, could never beat me, that I had broken and bested him"

He felt Caroline shake her head in to his chest, he knew what was coming next, her judgment that he could never be saved, never be trust, never be forgiven.

"You know I am the only person in the room right, that I am the only that can hear you" Caroline said

"What" Klaus replied her words shock and confused him

Caroline sighed "Trust 101 starts with honesty Klaus, so why don't you try giving me the real answer, and not the one you think you need to give to uphold your reputation."

Klaus laid there in silence for a moment, taking in her words. No judgment she simple wanted honesty, he could do that, or at least for her, he would give it his best shot

"I had my hand in his chest ready to pull out his heart, but something in his eyes stopped me. They were so filled with pain and I understood what that felt like, to feel so empty your willing to do anything to make it end. In that moment I saw a part of myself I had long ago killed with acts of vengeance and treachery, and I didn't want to kill that part of him too".

"Thank you" was all Caroline responded in a voice just above a whisper, Klaus wasn't sure if she meant for not killing Tyler or for the truth in his words.

"I can't promise that if he comes after me again I won't kill him. I also have something else I need to tell you" Klaus could feel how shallow Caroline's breathes were getting and decided now was not the time to bring up his impending fatherhood. "But we will talk about it later when you're through this transition"

Klaus felt Caroline nod in understanding, and felt her suck in one last blood soaked breath. Terror filled Klaus this was the second time tonight he had held her dead body in his arms. Please let Amelia be right was all he could think, then suddenly he felt the slightest hitch on a heartbeat, the tiniest gasp of breath. A calming sense of joy filled him and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Klaus repositioned Caroline so he could get up she was going to need blood soon.

Amelia and Elijah stood outside Caroline's room listening to Klaus and Caroline talk, as they heard Klaus say the words "I am not leaving here not tonight I need to know your safe."

Amelia smiled up at Elijah '"What do you say good sir, escort a lady to the study for a night cap"

Elijah smiled back and put out his arm "Why of course my lady"

Amelia took Elijah's arm and they descended down the grand marble staircase, looking like the regal power couple they could have been in another lifetime. Amelia poured them both a drink, taking his drink Elijah looked at Amelia and asked "So what will you do now?"

Amelia looked back at him confused, raising an eyebrow.

Elijah laughed "No I meant now that Caroline is more than capable of looking after herself, and has my brother to support her, what will you do with your time now that you don't have to spend your days looking after someone"

Amelia looked down at her drink, and replied "I still have Thierry, but I really don't know, I have spent my entire life getting up each morning to care for someone, in my human life my twin, my husband, my kingdom, in my immortal life, my nieces and nephews. I am not sure what to do with just me, I could travel the world and see how it has changed, maybe find new love. The possibilities are all out there."

Elijah wondered what he would do if he wasn't constantly try to bring his family together, although truth be told he had never been nearly as dedicated to his family as Amelia had been, and had never done anywhere near as good of a job. Maybe just maybe she could teach him how to hold his family together.

Elijah sighed and asked Amelia something he had struggling been with all night. "Amelia, why are you so supportive of a relationship between my brother and your niece?"

"Why are you so unsupportive of a relationship between them" Amelia retorted

Elijah sighed "It's not that I am unsupportive but I know my brother, and have seen him move from female to female in the past, I am not sure he is capable of reigning in his temper enough to truly love someone, look at what he's has done to his own siblings, I will never stopping hope for his redemption, but I don't want your niece to suffer if he can't be redeemed"

Amelia shook her head at Elijah, "Did you ever think that maybe that is the problem you keep trying to fix someone who is not broken, you keep treating him like a project, as less than a whole person, which makes him strike out. Have you ever dear Elijah tried to love him for who he is, without trying to make him better. The very key to the truest love, is the ability to be saved while you're saving another. You are trying to save Klaus, trying to be the savior, without allowing him the same respect in return, allowing him to save you. With my twin I was the stronger of us the leader, I protected her, and keep her safe at all times, and in return she was my center, she grounded me, kept me whole. Love is about give and take, and I think Caroline can do just that for Klaus, and I think that Klaus can do that for Caroline. I may be wrong, but I also don't want Caroline to miss out on the chance at finding out if he could be the one that completes her because she is scared. There is nothing quite like finding a true partner."

Elijah looked deep into Amelia's green eyes and saw a wisdom and truth so true it struck him to his core.

He reached out and put his hand on her cheek. Amelia leaned into his hand and closed her eyes he place a quick chaste kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, not the small, formal smiles she had always given, but a deep, bright and awe inspiring expression of happiness. This had been the woman he had longed to see since first meeting her, not the regal queen but the playful girlish carefree woman underneath. She took his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm, "perhaps" were the only words that left her lips before they were interrupted by the sound of Klaus clearly his throat.

"She's needs blood" was all Klaus said

"I'll get" Amelia said already rush towards the kitchen

She was back less than a second later, Klaus went to take the blood bags Amelia pulled them away and said "Let me take it to her" their eyes locked in a contest of wills finally Amelia looked away and said "Klaus I know my niece as soon as she finishes these she going to want to shower and change, let me help her."

Klaus backend down for maybe the first time ever, and nodded.

Klaus sat in the arm chair Amelia had vacated next to his brother, putting his head in his hands. He was exhausted, covered in blood, and yet he wouldn't have had it any other way. Klaus felt Elijah, put his hand on his shoulder and lightly squeeze in a gesture of reassurance.

"While your being the strengths she needs brother, let me be yours," was all Elijah said, and for the first time in almost a thousand years Klaus felt grateful for the comfort of his big brother.

Amelia appeared sometime later holding two pairs of grey sweatpants, and two t-shirts

"She's resting comfortably, I moved her to the bedroom next door, if you want to go up and check on her and I brought these down for both of you" handing both Elijah and Klaus a change of clothes, "They are Thierry's so they might a little small on you but at least they are not covered in blood, I believe I am correct in assuming neither one of you will be leaving tonight"

"Yes" Klaus and Elijah answered

"Very well, there are two open bedrooms upstairs make yourself comfortable, Alfred shall be returning in the morning if you need anything he will assist you, I shall be retiring for the evening, goodnight gentlemen," Amelia replied with a curtsey.

As Amelia turned to leave, Klaus said "Amelia wait"

Amelia turned back and looked at Klaus and said "Yes"

Klaus smiled at Amelia and asked "Can we talk"

"Of course good king" Amelia sat down on couch and waited for Klaus to start talking.

Klaus sat there for a moment trying to phrase his question, finally he said "You obviously know I have feeling for your niece, and from everything you have said tonight you support the idea, but you hardly know me.

"Would you rather I didn't support it" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"No that's not what I am saying, personally it doesn't matter to me either way, but the only thing you really know about me is that I now control the quarter, is this supportive attitude merely a power play?" Klaus finished

"Ahh I see you're wondering if I am trying to place my niece as your queen so I might somehow control the quarter through her. Very smart Klaus none the less you are wrong." Amelia smiled at Klaus "Your question is based off the assumption that I do not know you, when I do. That I have not been watching your actions since you kidnapped my niece for the ritual that truly made you a hybrid, let me assure," Amelia's voice turning to steel "Had you attempted to use my niece, there would be no peace between us. Let me add hybrid bites are not the way to earn a woman's affections. "

"Even more to my point if you saw all that, why not see me as a danger to your niece" Klaus fired back at Amelia,

Amelia gave Klaus the smallest smirk, a look that said I know something you don't know "Because my niece did not see you as a threat to her, I will give you that when you first took an interest in Caroline I had serious reservation about the idea, I did see you as a threat to her, and had you actually hurt her the war the between us would have been long and great, but I also watched you put her desires before your own. But none of that really matters to me, what matters to me is Caroline, and on the day Silas appeared to her as you and led her out into the woods, asking her to come to New Orleans, and telling her how he couldn't stop thinking about her and how he had never intended to move on, hopes and desires he could have only gotten from her mind. When the only answer she could give as to why she was not with you was because she was afraid of you, not that she didn't feel the same in return, did I shed my reservations. It is her wants and desires that I support, had Silas appeared as any other else we would once again not be having this conversation, but he appeared as you saying things he knew Caroline wanted to hear, and that alone is the reason I support the idea of a relationship between you and my niece"

"But how do you know I won't hurt her."

Amelia let out a frustrated huff, she wasn't sure if Klaus was questioning her judgment or questioning himself, but it was beginning to ware on her patience. "Understand me when I speak Klaus I shall always give you the respect and courtesies awarded to you by your station as king, but I will not bow to you a true queen bows to no one but her king and I lost my king 936 years ago. I have had power and I have love and if I could give up my power to have my king back I would, but without my power I would not have had the ability to protect all the generations of my family. Before you conceive my next words as a threat against you, understand them to a statement of a fact of who I am. I have killed kings, queens, princes, princess, and all matters of stations, which have hurt my niece and nephew. I do not draw first blood my action are a reaction to the decision made by those people, therefore good king the next move is yours." and with that Amelia curtsied and left the room.

Klaus sat there in open shock, every time Amelia opened her mouth he learned something new, but none more important than her revelation about Caroline and Silas. Although his ever paranoid mind was always looking for the next betrayal, he somehow believed Amelia when she said her actions would solely be a reaction to his own. Klaus looked to his brother, who sat there with same look of shock on his face.

Elijah spoke "Well that was umm interesting, yes I am going with interesting"

"I think brother we have finally met a woman, who could be your prefect match" Klaus busted out in laughter

Elijah face went from shock to concern; clearly Klaus was losing his mind. Amelia had blatantly just told him she had no problem starting a war with him and yet he was not planning her demise. This was a side of his brother that Elijah had not seen in a very long time; he almost didn't recognize what Klaus looked like when was he was happy.

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling amazing, her new strengths coursing through her body all the way down to her toes, she smiled she had no idea this is what older vampires felt like. She felt a pinch of sadness when she realized that Klaus was no longer in the bed next to her, she hadn't really expected him to stay all the way through the night. He did have a kingdom to run and he was to in love with his power to let it go unattended for that long. Still she was shock at how much comfort she had taken from him being here, and how much she enjoyed falling asleep in his arms. Her stomach rumbled and she realized she was starving. she was in the world's greatest mood and practically skipped her way down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen.

When she got there she stopped dead in her tracks trying to make sense of the scene before her. Her regal always perfectly put together aunt was standing at the stove flipping bacon, wearing cut off Jean shorts, and a black tank top, her always perfectly styled hair was thrown up in a messy bun. Klaus and Elijah were sitting on bar stools at the island eating breakfast dressed in matching white t-shirts and grey sweatpants. Alfred was pacing back and forth at the other end of the kitchen obviously distraught, that Amelia was cooking. When the grease in the pan popped Alfred lost his control.

"Madame" Alfred cried rushing forward intent on saving Amelia from the killer grease, "please let me do that"

Amelia laughed "I am fine Alfred"

Alfred went back to pacing.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at his distress.

"Good morning dearest, How are you feeling?" her aunt's smile practically beaming,

Caroline had never seen her aunt this at ease, this informal, this happy.

"I am fantastic, you're in a good mood this morning" Caroline answered back the smallest amount of a question in her voice

"I am this is the first time in my entire immortal life that I am not rushing off to check on my family. Do you have any idea how much effort it takes to check up on a 1000 people spread across the world? When they invented the airplane and the cell phone it was a God send, but now I just have you, and Thierry, and your right here and Thierry already called this morning to let me know he safely arrived at our castle in Scotland.

"We have a castle in Scotland" Caroline was shocked.

"Yes we do along with various other properties spread throughout Europe and the United States, and I think there might be something in the Caribbean as well, personally I have never seen it but the relator assured me it was lovely"

"You bought something you have never even seen?" Caroline questioned

"I have never had the time dearest, but perhaps after my business is finished here I'll go see it, or our house in the Italian wine country I have always favored that one" Amelia smiled

It hit Caroline then exactly how much her aunt had sacrificed to protect her family. She could barely comprehend how much effort it must have taken.

Elijah interrupted her train of thought by saying. "I believe we own a house there as well, maybe we could plan a trip."

Oh my God this twilight zone of a morning was getting weirder and weirder and now it sounded like Elijah was trying to plan some sort of family vacation. I need to sit down, before something else happens Caroline thought as she moved to the open barstool next to Klaus.

**Thank you for reading. I really** **appreciate the reviews and love reading your opinions thank for you reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning love" Klaus said looking at Caroline as she sat down. For the first in a long time hell maybe for the first time ever, he felt at peace. Waking up next to her this morning felt like a dream he never wanted to end. In fact this whole morning felt like a dream. Watching his brother fawn over Amelia as she cooked breakfast, knowing Caroline was safety asleep upstairs, it felt like a family, not a family like his but a real normal family.

"Good morning" Caroline smiled at Klaus. He was actually still here, she was sure he would have been off to plan his next power play but here he was eating breakfast. Smiling at her like he had nothing else better to do, what surprised her most was she wanted him to be here. It felt so normal all of them together like this. It made her wish everyone from Mystic Falls was here, one big dysfunctional but happy family. That was definitely the epitome of a dream world.

Caroline served herself breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Klaus asked

"Horribly did you know you snore?" Klaus sat there in shocked silence for a moment, before Caroline busted into laughter, "Oh you should see the look on your face it's priceless, hold on I need to go get my camera."

Klaus didn't laugh "Well did you know you're a blanket thief"

"Yup the cocooning technique is something I have been perfecting since childhood, just ask Elena and Bonnie" Caroline laughed

"Well then clearly this relationship will never work, I snore you steal blankets there's no hope." Klaus overdramatically declared throwing his hands in the air. They both busted into laughter.

"Honestly, I slept great" Caroline smiled at Klaus

"Well you did have a long day, dying twice and all, you Mystic Falls lot always putting yourself in danger" Klaus teased

"Well you know me always the over achiever." Caroline teased back.

Caroline couldn't help but think that if the outside world didn't exist, being with Klaus would be so easy, but then again when is anything really good ever that easy. The real world was bound to come crashing in at any time. She could honestly love this Klaus the funny, charming, sweet guy who looked at her like she was the one thing that held him together, but could she love the paranoid, power hungry, selfish, volatile killer he also was. Loving him meant accepting him as he was and she was not entirely sure could do that.

Amelia stood on the opposite side of the island from Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline. Amelia watched their easy smiles and ongoing happiness, she herself had to admit even she was smiling for ear to ear. She had lived so long in the shadows of other people's lives she had almost forgotten what it was like to truly be a part of something, to be more than a watcher and a protector, to be a true part of a family. To feeling like somewhere was more than a house, but a home filled with laughter and love. She felt a pang of sadness about not having to rush of to check on her family, it had been her entire life for so long she didn't know what she was suppose to do now. She could have a life where not every day was planned out weeks ahead of time, but still her family had been her way of coping with immortality, her way of keeping in touch with her humanity. Without future generations to care for who would she become?

Caroline's genuine heart felt laughter pulled Amelia from her thoughts. Oh that was right Amelia thought we still have business to take care of. Her niece might be stronger then she had ever been before, but still someone had attempted to kill her and Amelia could not let that stand. She hated to break up their carefree morning but the outside world was still out there and there was a score to settle. A slow menacing smile spread across Amelia's face as she said "So which one of gets to kill Marcellus, because if Caroline doesn't want to I call dibbs"

Caroline dropped her fork in shock " WHAT why would we kill Marcel?"

Amelia shook her head at her niece "Who do you think it was that tried to have you killed dearest?"

"Umm how about maybe the guy that shoved the stake in my chest" Caroline fired back at her aunt.

Amelia gave her a frustrated huff before continuing "We really need to work on your gift for strategy dear, Marcellus had the most to benefit by killing you and inciting my rage, by blaming Klaus, he would have insured a long and bloody war came to pass. One in which I would have faced off against three originals, although I am quite certain it would have ended in my death, it would have taken Klaus precious time to find a Bennett witch, and learn the information I shared with you last night. Time in which the destruction I brought down upon this city would have been detrimental, giving Marcellus the chance he need to either take back this city, or dispatch a very distracted Klaus. Either way Marcellus took the opportunity when it presented itself, luckily for all involved you were wearing the ring at the time of the staking, and I did not so readily believe the good king would strike at us in that way. So one again I ask when we do we kill Marcellus?"

"We don't" Klaus said

"WHAT" Amelia's voice was half shock half rage.

"As Caroline pointed out technically the person who staked her is dead, and so are his known accomplices, without proof I can't simple hand Marcel over to you. It would make me look weak as a leader, to hand my number 2 over simply because you demanded it, and we both know what happens to kings who display that kind of weakness. I will not be seen as weak" Klaus practically growled at Amelia his famous temper threatening to make an appearance.

Amelia huffed almost exactly like a 5 year old who didn't get their way. "What about torture I could settle on torturing him instead, just to within inches of his life" Amelia said with a smile, like she was talking about baking a cake not almost killing someone. "Then you can swoop in and stop me, playing the hero, showing everyone you're stronger than me. You can show your men you can protect them from me unlike Marcellus who never could, earning respect and loyalty."

"It does have a ring of fairness to it brother" Elijah chimed in.

"Oh for heaven's sake is this what I can expect now that you two are making googlly eyes at each other" Klaus said looking at his brother.

"No" Elijah said defending himself, "Okay potentially yes" Amelia and Elijah smiled at each other.

The sound of a knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. Alfred rushed off the answer it, thankful to finally have something to do.

"Maybe that's young Marcellus now and we can settle this" Amelia said hopefully

The sound of a very angry female voice could be heard all the way in the kitchen.

"I want to see Amelia"

"Miss, please wait here while I see if my Madame is in the mood to receive"

"Tell your Madame I don't care what mood she is in I want my brothers"

Alfred appeared a moment later "Madame there is a very upset young lady at the door"

"Yes I heard her Alfred let her in" Amelia said

Alfred returned to door, and a moment later appeared with a very angry Rebekah behind him.

"What the bloody hell" Rebekah said in shock as she saw her brothers eating breakfast. "I have been up worrying all night, thinking something had gone horribly wrong when you didn't return, and I find you both here taking a bloody vacation"

"So glad to know you were so concerned little sister" Klaus said giving Rebekah his trademark smirk.

"Shut it Nik, I can't believe I got stuck playing super nanny to your baby momma whilst you were here playing house with Caroline. Hello Caroline by the way." Rebekah retorted

Caroline's jaw dropped. Did she just hear that right? Baby momma How was that even possible? Her head was spinning, her emotion were running a mock, the word "what" fell out of her mouth as she looked at Klaus searching for answers. All she saw in his face was guilt and dread.

Rebekah's voice interrupted Caroline's thoughts "Oh did Nik not tell you, about the buddle of joy, him and Hayley are expecting", a devilish smile spreading across Rebekah's face.

"Hayley, like from Mystic Falls, back stabbing, neck snapping Hayley" Caroline's rage burst forth as she looked to Klaus, who simply nodded a yes.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out" Klaus reached out to touch Caroline's hand trying to bridge the gap between them.

"Don't touch me" Caroline ripped her hand away, getting up from her seat backing away from Klaus. Klaus stood trying to reach for Caroline again she caught his hand in hers and squeezed instantly crushing all the bones in his hand. With all her strength she pushed him away from her, sending Klaus flying back into the island. Everyone but Amelia stood there in open shock at how much stronger Caroline was now. Amelia flashed to her niece's side as Caroline let a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Dearest" Amelia began in a calm soothing voice

Caroline cut her off with a tear filled "No" before she flashed herself out of the room.

Klaus still stood there pressed into the island in utter shock, Caroline had attacked him. He was partially marveling at her new strength, and partially on the verge of losing utter and complete control of his temper. She had attacked him, the original, the hybrid; he had killed people for less. Everything in him wanted to go upstairs and rip her heart from her chest, just to show the world no one could hurt him. Who did Caroline think she was to strike him? The logical part if his brain kicked in reminding him that Caroline was in fact the woman he loved, and she had just found out about Hayley, so all in all a broken hand and a shove, wasn't the worst things she could have done.

Klaus's temper began to calm until he looked back at his sister, Klaus pinned Rebekah with a glare that he said if had he's daggers she would stuck in a box already.

"What" Rebekah shrugged innocently "Honestly Nik I thought that would of been the first thing you discussed with her."

"And you wonder why I keep daggering you" Klaus roared back at Rebekah.

Elijah intervened before things got out of hand "Rebekah, go to the car now" Elijah voice was stern and unyielding, letting Rebekah know her only option was to turn around and head back to the car. Klaus looked to his big brother Elijah nodded as if to let Klaus know his anger was justified this time around.

"I believe we best be heading home now brother, give Caroline some time to cool down" Elijah turned to Amelia "Thank you Amelia for your hospitality"

"You are most welcome dear Elijah" Amelia nodded to Elijah.

Klaus and Elijah walked out of Amelia's house. Amelia sighed it looked like her vacation was over, there were things to be done, and once again her family needed her. Amelia smiled to herself this was what she was good at. She had a niece's upset heart deal with, Marcellus's punishment to plan and if all things worked out a new generation to care for. Klaus's child might not be her blood but if Caroline learned to love the child as her own, then that would be enough for Amelia.

"Alfred " Amelia said turning to the only person she allowed herself to depend on.

"Yes Madame" Alfred smiled at Amelia.

"Please see to it that the gentlemen's suits are cleaned, pressed, and returned to them, and lay out my green dress for today, playtime is over"

"As you wish Madame" Alfred bowed and left the room

Caroline heard Klaus and Elijah leave; she let the tears she had been trying to hold in burst forth. Klaus and Hayley and a baby really, how was that even possible? She needed to talk to Bonnie, needed some other perspective to calm her down, grabbing her phone, she dialed Bonnie's number.

"How's the vacation going" Bonnie said answering her phone, Bonnie instantly heard Caroline's sniffles "What's wrong Caroline."

"Everything" said Caroline and before she knew it everything came rushing forward like a dam had burst. Caroline told Bonnie everything starting with the fact that she was in New Orleans and her aunt was a vampire, the rings, her being stake, Klaus being amazing through her second transition, and then the discovery that Hayley was having his kid. When she was done she took a long deep breath, and waited for Bonnie

"Umm let's go with the Klaus and baby thing first, how is that even possible?" Bonnie started

"I don't know I didn't exactly ask him" Caroline sighed

"What did you do" Bonnie questioned

"Well I kind of attacked him, I broke his hand and shoved him, then ran from the room crying like an idiot" Caroline said embarrassed of her actions

"You attacked Klaus and he did nothing!" Bonnie shouted

"Ya" Caroline said

"Seriously big bad Klaus did nothing" Bonnie was shocked

"Ya Bonnie, I mean I was upset" Caroline said defending herself

"But why, I mean you did tell him to move on right, you can't blame the guy" Bonnie questioned Caroline again

Okay so not the answer Caroline had been expecting, her mind began spinning why was she so upset, by all rights Klaus could do whatever he wanted to. They weren't in a relationship, and maybe he had found something with Hayley, but last night and this morning he made it sound like he was still waiting for her. Maybe she should have talked to him instead if flying off the handle this morning.

"Because Bonnie I" Caroline was interrupted by the sound of a knock on her bedroom door

"I have to go Bonnie there's someone at the door I'll call you later" Caroline said hanging up the phone

"Come in" Caroline said

Amelia opened the door to find her niece sitting on the bedroom floor. "Dearest" Amelia said has she took a seat next to Caroline on the floor "Talk to me"

"I am fine" Caroline said as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Well after that display downstairs I would say you're anything but fine" Amelia gave her niece a sympathetic smile.

"It's just I thought that" Caroline paused "I guess it didn't matter what I thought, Klaus has moved on like I told him too, uuughh why did it have to be Hayley?"

Amelia laughed at her niece's assumption "Dearest Klaus's action are most definitely not the actions of a man who has moved on, but sometimes things happen while you are waiting for the person you love to figure things out" Amelia gave her niece a pointed look

"So this is my fault" Caroline said shock at what her aunt was implying

"Not at all dearest, but you can't blame Klaus for things that happened while you were both living separate lives, I know your hurt, I know this was not something you thought you would ever have to deal with, after we becomes vampires the dream of children because unattainable. But not for Klaus, would hold you it against him that he was granted the one thing most of us want." Amelia words soaked into Caroline as she there in silence for a moment.

"Aunt Amelia" Caroline started

"Yes dearest" Amelia interrupted

"I need a drink or the entire bar" Caroline finished

"Okay I'll go get you one" Amelia flashed down stairs, and was back a moment later with not one but four bottles of scotch and two glasses, setting them down she said "You know in case one drink wasn't enough"

Amelia started to pour them each a drink, when Caroline took the entire bottle from her and started to drink straight from the bottle.

"Normally I would tell you manners are important, and make you put that in a glass but today and just today I am going to hold my tongue." Amelia said taking a drink.

"So back to this baby business" Amelia started but was cut off by her niece.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, I just want to drink" Caroline answered as she took another swig from the bottle.

Although she didn't want to talk her mind keep going, and the more she thought the more she drank. Klaus and Hayley. Klaus and Hayley. Caroline couldn't wrap her mind around it, sure she was hurt, but she shouldn't have lashed out the way she did. Maybe she should bow out gracefully; maybe Hayley loved Klaus, and could give him the family she could not. Maybe they could be happy, maybe that's why Klaus hadn't tried to make contact with her, maybe last night was about left over feeling from Mystic Falls and not about starting over, maybe, maybe, Caroline turned it into a drinking game each time her brain thought the word Maybe, she took another drink. It took her about 10 minutes to realize the bottle was empty. Well there was nothing quite like drowning your feeling in alcohol.

As Caroline reached for the second bottle Amelia stopped her, "Dearest you're not going to find the answers to your questions in there" Caroline gave her aunt a fierce look that said now was not the time for wisdom but for support, "Alright then at least allow me to play catch up." Amelia set down her glass and opened the second bottle, and drank half of it in two long slips then passed it back to Caroline, who nodded her approval, and took another drink.

By the time they were opening bottle number 4 Amelia was drunk, in fact she was sure she had never been this drunk even in her human years. Caroline was hell bent on drinking until she couldn't feel anymore, and Amelia was along for the ride.

"Tell me a happy story" Caroline finally said with a drunken giggle

"A happy story?" Amelia questioned a little confused

"Something from your human life you don't ever talk it" Caroline smiled at her aunt

"Well dearest that's because I don't like to think about, there is still a hole in my heart that has never quite healed" Amelia wiped a single tear away, "If I am going to talk about it I am going to need more scotch. Alfred" Amelia yelled his name.

Alfred appeared a moment later "Yes Madame, Oh My, What are you doing on the floor? Let me assist you" Alfred rushed forward to help Amelia off the ground.

Amelia waved him away. "No No we're fine, but be a lamb and get us another bottle of scotch, wait make that whatever left in the bar downstairs"

Alfred nodded and flashed away.

Caroline looked at her aunt "What's Alfred's story?"

Alfred appeared holding three more bottles of scotch, he smiled at Caroline "Well my young Madame my story is quite a happy one, I have been caring for your aunt for the last 742 years, in my human life I was a servant to the French royal family, it didn't take me long to figure out your aunt's secret, and on the day I fell ill I asked your aunt to allow me to continue to care for her, and that was the day my life began.

Amelia smiled up at Alfred, "Ever my loyal friend and companion. You see Caroline, in his human life Alfred was like a father to me. The kind I always wanted, he supported and guided me as I looked after our great family"

Alfred smiled back at Amelia with the look of a father who couldn't be prouder of his child; he bowed deeply and left the room.

"I could not have kept up with our family without Alfred" Amelia smiled

After taking a long drink from the bottle Amelia continued "So what kind of story would like to hear?"

"Why don't you tell me about how you met your husband, last night you said loving a king was different than any other kind of love" Caroline's eyes filled with the dream of a romantic tale.

Amelia let out a drunken giggle as she looked at her niece it was obvious that Caroline was expecting a tale of world wind romance "Dearest you must remember that when I was human marriages were not as they are today. I met my Ian at my twin's wedding to his younger brother. My father had arranged my twin's marriage first she was sweet, loving, kind, and more easily controlled. All the things men looked for in a wife in that time. I was rebellious, stubborn, wild, and didn't want to marry someone simply because it was who my father chose for me. He hoped to marry me off to a different royal family, to a king who was 30 years my senior. Someone who would control me by any means necessary. He hoped to raise his prestige by having two daughters in two royal families. Talks were almost complete and my fate was almost sealed. Throughout the wedding my father boosted about his success of marrying both his daughters to royal families, about how I simply just need to be broken then I would make just a fine a wife as my twin. I lost my temper half way through wedding feast, and told him I would not agree to the marriage, and told him he could not make me, as he went to strike me for the embarrassment I was causing him, and Ian caught his hand. Ian told my father to sit and announced his intention to marry me, if I was agreeable. My father couldn't deny Ian; of course, it would be an embarrassment to a king to deny him anything in his home, and in front of his guests. Although I had not spoken more than two words to Ian the whole night I agreed right then and there, and we were married within three months of that night"

"Wow" Caroline said a little shocked

"I know that's wasn't what you expected dearest, but sometimes it doesn't matter how things start, but what happened after things have begun. Ian always said it was the fire in my eyes and the light inside me that made him stop my father that night."

"What was Ian like" Caroline asked curiosity was killing her.

Amelia smiled and giggled, Caroline could see Amelia's love for Ian shining through her eyes, somehow that made Caroline think of Klaus, she was too drunk to stop herself from admitting she wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, thinking. Was he at home snuggled up with Hayley discussing baby names, or was he waiting for her to call him. Caroline was finally beginning to admit to herself that she thought of Klaus as hers, that she always thought he would be there waiting for her to decide to love him. What if that was all gone now?

Caroline heard her aunt sigh "Ian was honorable, kind, intelligent, loving, but he could also be arrogant, brutal, cruel, and fierce"

The look of shock on Caroline's face stopped Amelia midsentence. Amelia burst into drunken laughter. Caroline looked so confused by her aunt's laughter that it only made Amelia laugh harder. Caroline raised an eye brow at her aunt's laughter "You look so upset, like I just told you Santa Clause wasn't real" Amelia finally said.

"WHAT, Santa Clause isn't really, jeez thanks for ruining Christmas for me" Caroline fired back, before bursting into her own fit of laughter. The harder Amelia laughed the harder Caroline laughed, until they were both rolling on the floor, and feeling like their lungs might burst.

When they had both regained their ability to breathe again Caroline said " I guess from everything you said I thought he would be different, I guess I expect himself to be this great guy"

Amelia stopped laughing and said "Who said he wasn't?"

"Well you said" Caroline started Amelia interrupted her niece, "You misunderstand dearest, there are so many fascists to loving a king that you will never get bored. Yes Ian was arrogant, but only to those he needed to be, because to show a lack of confidence in himself would have made him seem weak. He was only cruel to our enemies to stop any further acts of cruelty on our people, you have to understand dearest, sometimes when you're in power it means doing things that people see as being horrible to stop a more horrible act from occurring. The person Ian was with other people was completely different than he was with me. I ruled beside him as an equal in a time when woman were seen as something pretty to show off whenever there was a feast planned. He was faithful and loyal to me, he would have and in fact did protect from all enemies. I was his balance, loving a king means accepting everything they must do, and knowing their decision are never easy. Kings must always be strong, unyielding, and steadfast; they can never let those around them question their decisions. A true king bows go no one but his queen, but only she is his true equal, only then can he trust in her enough to let his guard down, to show fear, indecision, and worry. And that my dear, is the answer you have been searching for, the problem with your Klaus, is that he has no one he trust enough to let his guard down with, he strikes out, out of loneliness, and hurt because he has no balance. Klaus has become so use to hiding his weaknesses, so he will not be attacked by others, he forgotten how to trust. All Klaus needs is someone to stand beside him when the world is not pretty, when he needs their support, someone who will be his strength in moments of doubt."

"Wait What When did this get turned into something about Klaus" Caroline said stumbling over her words

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her niece, "We are both too drunk to pretend, that wasn't what you were really trying to ask me without asking dearest. So ask way my dear and stop beating around the bush or better yet let me ask you something. Did we just go through 6 bottles of my best scotch because Klaus is having a child, or because you think he might love someone else?"

Caroline sat in stunned silence her aunt had just called her out.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her niece giving her a knowing look Amelia said "That's what I thought."

Amelia tossed Caroline her cell phone.

**Thank you for reading. please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus entered the compound in a mood that had everyone running for cover. The kind of mood that said he was as likely to kill you as to speak to you. He went straight to his study and poured himself a drink, took a sip and through his glass across the room, and watched it shatter. As he looked at the broken piece reflecting in the afternoon light, his mind went to Caroline, for a moment everything seemed prefect and now it just seemed more broken than ever. He still couldn't believe she had attacked him, or that he had let her. He flashed to his bedroom, and took a long shower, where he washed the remnants of Caroline's blood from his body.

After he returned to his study the rage inside him still threatened boil over, all he wanted was to dagger his sister for her part in ending his prefect morning. If Rebekah hadn't blurted it out like that, if he had a chance to tell Caroline himself about Hayley, he could have made her understand. Leave it to his family to ruin everything, why couldn't they let him have some form of happiness. All he wanted was a chance to explain things to Caroline and he wasn't sure he would ever get it, for all he knew she was packing her bags to go home, leaving with him nothing but a taste of what could have been.

They had been so close to bridging the gap between them and now it felt like they had never been farther apart. He had wanted to tell her last night, but she had been in the midst of dying for the second time. This morning he had planned to tell her after breakfast, but Rebekah and burst in a ruined everything. He roared in frustration. He was so close to having everything, his kingdom, a child he was growing to love, and his Queen. Part of him knew that with her beside him he would be the king always wanted to be and the father no one thought he could be. Everyone expected the worst of him, and he had earned that expectation a hundred times over, but for once he wanted the chance to be seen as something other than unworthy. It was a desire he masked with act of cruelty, it was what caused him to bite Caroline that day in Mystic Falls. Yesterday it seemed like they were finally moving past it, that she might be willing to forgive him, and now here they were back at square one again. Two steps forwards and three steps back, maybe he should abandon his hope of a relationship with Caroline. Maybe they were simply too different to make it work. Klaus pushed those thoughts from his mind, he was the all-powerful hybrid and he always got what he wanted. He wanted Caroline's love, and come hell or high water he would have it. He took back his kingdom with very little effort he could make her forgive him. Klaus took out his phone.

Klaus was interrupted by the sound of Marcel's voice " I take it by the look of that glass things didn't go well with Amelia" Klaus looked up to see Marcel lazily leaning against the doorway to his study, flashing Klaus his million watt smile.

If Amelia was correct Marcel had attempted to betray him. He had almost killed Caroline. Klaus felt like he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place, and it was causing his frustration level to rise, Amelia wanted Marcel's blood and she wouldn't wait forever to get it, yet he wouldn't simple hand Marcel over without proof. In all honesty Klaus loved Marcel he had raised him, taken care of him, and made him. Marcel was family to Klaus, the same as Caroline was family to Amelia. Klaus knew Amelia's type she would hold out because she was in someone else's kingdom, but not forever. As she had said he wasn't her king so he simply could not command her to stand down. He still needed to find a way to control Amelia. Of course the easiest way to do that would be through Caroline but that wasn't exactly an opinion at the moment, he could use force and threaten Caroline but that would just put him deeper trouble in with Caroline. Once again rock and a hard place, the vulnerability he felt made him want to kill someone. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness how many times had he said that, now it seemed he was falling prey to his own advice. Loving Caroline was becoming a problem, it was distracting him, making him weak, and the biggest problem was he didn't think he could stop. For better or worse she had become the voice in his head, he couldn't deny it any longer, either he needed to submit to that fact or get rid of her. Maybe he could dagger her like he did his siblings, but he quickly through that thought away. Caroline would truly hate him if he daggered her, there would be no forgiveness for it.

"I was about ready to send out the troops, to get you fellas back" Marcel smiled pulling Klaus out of his thoughts" So..."

"Amelia been handled for now, the broken glass is Rebekah's fault" Klaus answered in a plain unfeeling tone.

Marcel's eyes became serious and filled with regret as he said "Listen I am sorry about Diego I never thought he was foolish enough to pull a stunt like that, I never thought he would do something so stupid, but at least he failed in his attempt and Amelia has had her pound of flesh"

Klaus studied Marcel for a moment before he spoke looking for any signs he was lying, and Klaus found none either Marcel was an even better liar then Klaus or he was being honest. "Therein lies the problem Marcel, Amelia doesn't think Diego was the one to set her niece up but merely a pawn in someone else's game."

Marcel's eyes began to shift nervously, this was bad as all he thought before he asked "Then who"

"You" was all Klaus answered as he went to the bar to pour himself a drink, this one he promised himself he wouldn't shatter against the wall.

Marcel stood there in silence for a moment, his mind reeling. Yes he had thought of a plan to use Amelia against Klaus, yes it had involved Caroline, but being stupid enough to stake her in the middle of a club was not part of it. Marcel shook his head as the realization hit him that Amelia would be coming for him.

Marcel walked to the bar poured himself a glass of blood and downed it before he spoke " Shit, that's a big problem alright, so exactly how is it that you handled her, because right now I am thinking this about to become a my head on a silver platter situation"

"Not quite" Elijah said from the doorway.

Marcel turned to see both Elijah and Rebekah standing just inside the door. Klaus practically growled at Rebekah's arrival.

"Oh shut it Nik she was going to find out soon enough anyway" Rebekah said

Klaus through his now empty glass at Rebekah's face. She caught it easily and smirked at him saying "Oh thank you big brother, how considerate of you I would love a drink"

Rebekah waltzed to the bar and poured herself drink, and went to sit on the couch in front of Klaus's desk.

Elijah shook his head at his siblings, he cleared his throat and continued talking "Like I said not quite Marcel, apparently she's willing to take death off the table and settle on torture because Caroline did not die from the attack"

Marcel's jaw dropped oh goodie he wasn't going to die just tortured a little bit because that was so much better. Marcel turned to Klaus in wide eyed shock.

"What" Klaus shrugged and nodded in Elijah's direction "He's the one who was ready to agree with the torture plan, I said I needed proof first before anything happened, so is there any?"

Well wasn't that just an odd turn of events, the noble Elijah agreeing to violence so easily, and the big bad Klaus showing restraint, Marcel thought to himself.

"Any what" Marcel said a little surprised by Klaus's question

"Proof" Klaus said rolling his eyes

Everything went eerily still as Marcel realized that if he couldn't convince the three originals in the room that he was not responsible for what happened to Caroline, he wouldn't need to worry about Amelia because he wasn't making it out of this room alive.

Marcel gave the only answer he could give and hoped it was enough "None" was all he simply replied.

Klaus stared at Marcel examining him, looking for a sign of discomfort, a sign that he was trying to hide something. Marcel knew if he tried to defend himself against Amelia's accusations it would make him look guilty, so he remained silent never breaking eye contact with his sire.

Finally Klaus said "I didn't think there would be, however that leaves us with a slightly bigger problem, Amelia is going to want answers. If we don't find the person responsible and punish them first for the crime of harming another vampire, then Amelia will start her own search. If she finds them first and punishes them, it makes us look weak, and that I will not have."

Everyone nodded in agreement for once.

"Marcel can you think of anyone who would be behind this" Elijah asked

"Like I said when Amelia arrived, most of these guys have seen Amelia's destructive side. I highly doubt any of them are willing to provoke it. Some of the guys might not be happy with the new regime but they see it as better to side with devil you know then the devil you don't. Have we given any thought to the idea that Amelia may have set this up herself, I mean if she trying to make a move against Klaus that would be one hell of a way to do." Marcel answered.

Klaus raised an eye brow at Marcel's words and gave him a smirk. He let Marcel's words rattle around his mind. It was possible that Amelia had set Caroline up. After all she was the only who knew that Caroline wore a ring that who make her rise again, hell she was the only who knew Caroline needed to die in order of the power of the ring to start truly working. It would all too easy to believe Amelia had set it all up, and was now using the attack as a reason to justifiable attack his men and weaken his rule. Maybe she had found herself three idiots who she convinced to be sacrificial lambs, in a plot to over throw him, and was using Caroline as a distraction, while she continue to move against him.

That hit home for him, and rage began to boil once more, why was someone always setting Caroline in front of him while they moved to his back for an attack. What scared him the most was the thought that he would always see she any affection she showed to him as a distraction tactic, and be awaiting the attack that usually followed. Klaus took a deep breath, trust 101 he thought trust 101.

That helped to restore a calmness to his mind so he could think clearly. Finally Klaus spoke "Of course I thought about it, even asked Amelia if she had any power play here, she said she had no want for power and I believe her. When Caroline was attacked it was genuine terror that shown through in her eyes."

Marcel nodded "Well at least we know she has a true weakness then. Did you guys find out anything else last night? Maybe how she could strive a staking?"

"Witch's spell" Klaus answered him.

Klaus decide Marcel didn't need the whole truth right now. Marcel still didn't know the white oak stake was an original's only weakness, and at this point the less people who knew that the better. The less people who knew the truth about the rings and Caroline's untimely death and resurrection the easier it would be to flush out the liar.

"Marcel, Rebekah will you talk to the men and try to find out who's behind this" Elijah asked.

"Ya" Marcel quickly turned and used the opportunity to leave the room.

Hayley entered the room saying "Who is behind what?" she took a sit on the couch next to Rebekah and waited to find out who their next enemy was.

Rebekah turned to her and nonchalantly answered "Someone attacked Caroline and we're trying to figure out who before very old very powerful auntie goes on a bloody rampage."

Hayley answered with long drawn out "okay" her eye brows scrunching with confusion.

Rebekah attempted to clarify Hayley's confusion by adding "Oh Caroline is in New Orleans by the way"

Hayley nodded "Well then that makes way more sense now"

Rebekah turned to Klaus" So Elijah filled me in on Amelia and her family's connection to ours, and the real reason she and apparently now Caroline can survive a staking and Amelia sounds absolutely daring" with complete sincerity in her voice.

Rebekah turned back to Hayley "Oh ya and the cats out of the bag, I may have let slip the nature of your condition to Caroline"

"Slip really that's the word you're going to use for what you did" Klaus hissed at his sister.

Hayley looked from Rebekah to Klaus, there was the smallest amount of despair hidden behind the anger in Klaus's eyes, and although she more or less thought of him as the world most epic asshole, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit bad for him. She probably understood better than his sibling how much Caroline meant to him. She had seen him with Caroline in Mystic Falls, and how much he had cared when he thought Tyler had broken Caroline's heart by cheating on her.

Hayley didn't really have much of a response other than to state the obvious "Well I bet that was an awkward conversation"

Rebekah couldn't help but snicker at exactly how Caroline had responded.

Klaus pinned Rebekah with an icy stare and said "Well there really hasn't been a conversation yet"

Yup Klaus love life was really none of her business Hayley thought, and considering that this new threat really had nothing to do with her or the baby she got up and said" Well someone is craving ice cream" putting her hand on her stomach. "So I am off to the kitchen" Hayley left the room.

The three original siblings sat there in silence the room teaming with the things they were not saying. Klaus anger, Rebekah's indifference, and Elijah's concern was building up the tension in the room to the point where it was about explode. Klaus and Rebekah made eye contact, gearing up for what was about to be one of their famous screaming matches, in which Rebekah would scream and eventually end up in tears, and Klaus would rage and end the argument by telling Rebekah that she was no longer his sister, and Elijah spent the rest of the day trying to calm and reconcile them. Klaus cellphone began to ring. As he looked down at the screen it took him a second to comprehend that it was Caroline's name scrolling across the screen.

"It's her" Klaus said looking over to his big brother

There was the slightest of a pleading tone in Klaus's eyes, something Elijah could have so easily missed. Something clicked into place inside of Elijah and for a moment he did not see the Klaus that stood before but his brother Niklaus begging for his help as he did the night his parent bound his werewolf half.

"Rebekah out now" Elijah demanded.

Rebekah flashed away at Elijah's order, as Elijah closed the door behind him he prayed for the strength to stop trying to save his little brother, and the strength to hand that responsibility over to the only person he thought could, knowing that the conversation that was about to happen would make or break Klaus.

Klaus closed his eyes and took deep breath and held it as he answered the phone "Hello love"

The first thing Klaus noticed was Caroline's labored breathing and it wasn't until she spoke that Klaus realized he was talking to a very drunk Caroline "You and I need to talk Mister"

"How much have you had to drink love" Klaus asked

"Well there is 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 empty bottles of scotch on the floor around me" Caroline answered slurring her words.

Klaus heard her chug from a bottle.

With a drunken giggle Caroline corrected her earlier statement "Nope make that 7 empty bottles of scotch" Again a giggle escaped Caroline "But that's not important"

Klaus was a little shocked by her answer so he was talking to a very very drunk Caroline, although that might this conversation a little bit harder, at least that meant she hadn't been packing for the last few hours, or worse already on her way back to Mystic Falls.

"Like I said we need to talk mister" Caroline repeated "Actually I am going to talk and you're going to listen, because if you start talking I'll get all caught up in your voice and I'll lose my train of thought"

Well maybe a drunken Caroline was a good thing Klaus thought to himself, because if she was going to start this conversation of by admitting something like that, maybe there was hope.

"Are you there?" Caroline said with a frustrated huff

"Yes I am here love but you told me I was supposed to be listening" Klaus said trying to ooze as much charm as possible into the answer.

"I said don't do that, don't use that voice because then I forget why I am mad at you, and I am having a hard enough time being mad at you. Caroline let out another huff, like she was upset with herself, and continued talking "So I may have overreacted this morning, and I am sorry about your hand, oh ya and the shove to I am sorry about that. I guess I just wasn't prepared for the idea that you had moved on, I really thought you meant it when you said you intended to be my last love I really believed that you would somehow always be there waiting for me. I mean if you love Hayley, I can't hold that against you" Caroline paused for moment trying to get her word right.

Klaus was ready to interrupt her and stop this silly notation she had somehow gotten in her head, but then she said something he had never expected to hear from her "I guess I started to think of you as being mine, and last night I thought it was truly the start of something between us, and tonight I know I am going to have trouble falling asleep because I am going to miss the feel of your arms around me."

"Caroline" Klaus whispered he cleared his throat attempting to hide the fact that her words and choked him up.

Caroline kept talking her words becoming less coherent, and more of a drunken babble "I know I need to let you go. You know how people say you don't realize how much you love something until your about to lose it" Caroline let out another drunken giggle and then a sigh, "Who would have thought I would end up feeling that way about Klaus Mikaelson. I mean I finally start to figure my feelings and poof now there's a baby and a Hayley that can give him everything I couldn't and well can't because vampires can't have kids. Oh wait Bonnie and Stefan wanted me to ask how it was possible for Klaus to be having a kid"

"Caroline" Klaus said again trying to get her attention it was obvious she had started to talk more to herself then him.

"No I won't stand in the way of your happiness. I won't be the thing that gets in the middle of a family. Good bye Klaus"

"Caroline" Klaus shouted in to the phone just to be answered by silence. It took him a second to realize she had already hung up. He called her back and got her voice mail. She might have gotten her half of the conversation out but he hadn't and Klaus fully intend to make her listen.

Moments later Klaus stood on Amelia's doorstop banging on the door. Alfred opened the door, and Klaus immediately came face to face with Amelia in the foyer.

Klaus was ready for this argument he was not leaving here without talking to Caroline no matter what her aunt said. As Klaus surveyed his newest enemy, he noticed that Amelia's eyes were red rimmed as though she had spent the last few hours in tears, and when she spoke it became very clear that Amelia was just as drunk as Caroline.

"Ahh Niklaus I wondered how long it would take for you to show up, and put an end to this nonsense" Amelia approached Klaus and lifted her hand and patted his cheek before saying " Go get your Queen my son" Klaus allowed Amelia to cup his face and move it so he was staring directly into her eyes. Amelia's eyes were filled with loneliness as she said "And do not ever leave her. For we Queens without our Kings are broken souls." Amelia turned and drunkenly staggered towards that back of the house, while Klaus flashed himself up stairs.

**Thank you for reading and please review  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to update**


	8. AN

**Hey guys, **

**So sorry for the delay in updating, but I have hit a major case of writer's block. I am not sure of where I want to take the story line from here, and I am having trouble with the big upcoming Klaus/Caroline moment. Please review or PM me with any thoughts opinions or suggestion on how you would like upcoming chapters to turn out. ****  
**

**Thank you for your support**

** Cora **


End file.
